The Thornton Trust
by RebekahWrites
Summary: The Thornton's have moved to a new city. Hamilton. They hope it will be a new adventure for everyone. Mrs. Thornton hopes that her two young boys will be given better opportunities in the city than in the country. Constable Thornton hopes that he will be able to see his boys grow into strong healthy young men.
1. Chapter 1

The Thornton Trust

Author's Note: I have been wanting to write this story for a long time now. It was an idea I had after first watching, "It Begins With Heart". Previously called: A New Year's Wish. I hope you like my story. I don't know if this is a one shot or not, but here it goes.

Constable Houston was waiting for the new recruit to arrive. He was told that this man was a well decorated Mountie. He had received some awards for bravery and was in high demand. Constable Clive Houston needed a new partner. His former partner was not up to the task of what he had been planning for years. Constable O'Keefe was a waste of time in his eyes. Luckily, the Mountie was shipped off to another part of Hamilton. " _Good riddance."_ Constable Houston thought to himself.

Constable Clive Houston worked on his paperwork until the new constable was to arrive. He hated waiting and more importantly, he hated new faces. Exemplery record aside, Clive Houston could still care less about 'babysitting' some one new to the area. This was Hamilton. It was a thriving city, filled with danger and intrigue. His superiors had told him that this Mountie was coming from a farming town. If there was one thing he hated more than babysitting, it was babysitting a hayseed. Someone who had no business in the city, let alone working in the Royal Northwest Mounted Police: Hamilton Division.

A man knocked on his door.

"Enter." Houston ordered.

"Good afternoon, sir." Constable MacIntire greeted. "The recruit is here. His family is with him. They need a place to stay, sir."

"Constable MacIntire, please see to it that the family is shown to the rooms down the street reserved for the new recruits." Houston ordered. "Show the man in. Lets get this over with." He sighed dejectedly.

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of the woman and children." MacIntire explained, but paused. "Sir? Will he be taking your place?"

"Get out!" Houston bellowed. ' _The nerve of that kid!'_ Houston thought inwardly.

The new recruit wrapped on the door and Houston ordered him to come in. The man was wearing his red serge and it looked to be freshly pressed. The hat didn't have any sign of wear and tear. His stitching was emmaculate. Houston looked down at his own red serge for a moment, disgusted that it was not as pristine as the new man's uniform. He swore under his breath before he motioned for the new man to sit down.

The woman followed the constable to her families new quarters. She acknowledged that it would be only temporary until her husband could get them a more permanent home. She looked down at her children. The oldest was standing tall, with his shoulders as straight as his fathers. The younger one was trying to imitate his older brother and father. He tried, but he was easily distracted and therefore found it challenging to keep an upright position. He was soon distracted by a young girl across the street. She smiled brightly at him. He looked to his ma for permission to go greet her. The woman nodded, after nudging her older son to follow.

The boys greeted the girl with the striking curly auburn hair. She was shy and curtsied to the boys as her mother had instructed her to do.

"Hello!" The older boy greeted her.

"How do you do, kind sir." The girl greeted in a rehearsed fashion.

 _'Really? That's how you are going to greet someone you just met?'_ The older boy thought to himself.

"I'm good. How are you, miss?" The older boy replied, suddenly realizing that she was waiting for him to reply.

The young girl blushed. The younger brother chimed in.

"Hi!" He smiled and then became increasingly bored, so he took off running towards his ma.

The older boy bowed his head apologetically at the girl. He smiled as he took off after his brother.

The girl smiled as he ran across the street. She was smitten. She knew, however that the likelihood of them meeting again was slight.

Contable Houston excused the new recruit after several minutes of apprising him of the happenings in Hamilton. The man showed promise. Houston knew that he could easily see this young man take over for him one day. But he would have to be on his death bed before he would relinquish his title as head Constable of the unit. Now, if he was given a promotion, than that would be another story entirely.

Several blocks away, the new man in Hamilton made his way to the rooms supplied to the Mounties for new recruits. Constable Shaw had instructed him to head down the street where his wife and children were waiting with Constable MacIntire.

"Hello, sir. I'm Constable MacIntire." The man greeted the new Mountie.

"Hello. I'm Thomas Thornton." He replied offering him his hand.

The two Mounties shook hands.

"Well, I'll see you first thing in the morning. You'll be taking over doing my rounds for a few days as I will be on an assignment in Cape Fullerton." Constable MacIntire nodded towards Mrs. Thornton and smiled at the children.

As Constable Thornton watched him walk away, Mrs. Thornton grasped his hand. The older boy stood straight and tall by his pa's side, just as stoic. His younger brother wrapped his arms around his pa's legs.

"So, this is home." Constable Thornton remarked, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Welcome home, Charlotte." He kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home, Constable." She returned his kiss and then ushered their two young sons into the tiny room.

"Jack and Tom Thornton, get your bags and head to your room. I believe Constable MacIntire said your room is just down the hall to your right." Charlotte instructed.

Later that evening, after dinner, Charlotte tucked her boys in bed.

"Good night, Jack! Good night, Tom!" Charlotte kissed each boy on the forehead, then turning out the light, she went to find her husband.

Charlotte headed to the den where Tom Thornton was waiting for her. She sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Tom. Did we do the right thing?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Tom simply replied. "We talked about this, Char. This is a better home for the boys. They will have more opportunities here than back home." He rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I suppose so." Charlotte sighed, but then with a new resolve, she gripped her husband's hand and kissed his cheek.

Tom Thornton smiled knowing that that was her signal to inform him that everything would be alright. He slowly rose from his seat and offered her his hand. She accepted it and he led them to their new bedroom.

Once they were dressed for bed, Tom pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Charlotte returned his kiss, but pressed harder.

"That is how you kiss your wife on her first night in a new place, Thomas Thornton!" Charlotte smiled knowingly.

"Beggin' your pardon, Ma'am." Thomas tipped his imaginary hat. "Maybe I need a few lessons in 'new home ettiquette'?" He smirked.

"Come here, sir. It's time for a lesson." Charlotte smiled demurely.

Thomas Thornton relished in his wife's affections. Charlotte sunk into her husband's embrace as the two christened their new home.

Life was going to be an adventure in Hamilton!

Author's Note: I have been wanting to write this story for a long time. Inspiration finally hit for a great beginning. Being biased, I'm curious to know if you, dear reader's concur with my assessment of this first chapter. Please Read and Review! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2: Constable Thomas Thornton

The Thornton Trust

Chapter 2:

Constable Thomas Thornton

Author's Note: WOW! I have four reviews for my story already! Thank you so much! I am touched by all your words.

I know that this may not make sense to some with the Thornton's in Hamilton...but have faith that I will make the connection and it will be satisfactory to everyone who reads this, I hope!

Jack and Tom were ready for school. Their ma who had been giving them lessons since they were four and two, helped them with their coats. She kissed them both on the cheek and Jack led Tom out the door.

On their way, Jack and Tom saw the girl they had met the other day. She smiled at them as they walked passed her window. She looked like a bird in a guilded cage.

 _'She must have a tutor.'_ Jack thought a little saddened for her. _'I sure am glad, that my ma is having us try out our new school. This will be a welcome change from being at home with ma all day long and then all night.'_ Jack continued on his way, pulling Tom along.

The girl watched the two boys walk away and was crestfallen. She longed to be going to school with them. She felt cheated somehow. Her ma would brook no oposition. She was ready for her daughters to learn the finer things in life and they were ready to _run for the hills._ At least, she and her younger sister, Julie were. Viola on the other hand, seemed to be keen on learning about etiquette and high society social events and boys and parties and boys.

"Elizabeth Anne Thatcher! Come at once. You are expected in the library for your allocution lessons!" William Thatcher bellowed.

"Yes, father. I'm coming!" Elizabeth called out dejectedly. She put on a brave face and plodded towards the dreaded allocution lessons.

Several weeks went by and Tom Thornton was settling into his new post with ease. He was ready to take on the cases thrown his way. He suspected that Constable Clive Houston was just trying to discourage him from staying, but that only bolstered Tom Thornton's resolve to show him that he was the Mountie for the job.

Constable Tom Thornton made his way to the first string of homes effected by the suspect. He knocked on the door of a young widow who had given every last cent to the man who claimed to be able to get her the house she wanted. One with three rooms so that she and her two kids could have the room they needed to grow in comfort. She had lost her husband in a boating accident. She was scraping by just barely. When the man had come to claim that he could save her and her family, she jumped on the promises that this man was professing.

In the parlor of Mrs. Constance Hemmings, Constable Tom Thornton sat waiting for her to bring him his tea that she offered upon his arrival.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mrs. Hemmings. I do apologize for the nature of this visit, but I have a few questions for you."

"Of course, Constable. Anything I can do to help. Please know that I have been hoping that someone would come talk to me about this. I don't know why no one has come to ask me what happened. It was six weeks ago." Constance trailed off.

"I understand, Ma'am." Constable Thornton reached out and rested his hand on hers for a moment.

"This man came to see me. He was dressed in fine clothes and he had a ready smile. He seemed to have the answers I needed to help save my family. We were in great need of a bigger house, one with land attatched so we could hold farm animals to help us out. My children were excited about the prospect as the man painted a marvelous picture of their future." Constance explained.

Contsable Tom Thornton listened at length to the widows story and took notes. He excused himself after greeting the children who came down to see the _man in red serge._ He took his leave and continued on to the other four homes that were affected by the man's promises to make their lives better. He grew angrier with each new tale of woe. He left each house with new determination to solve this case.

Back at the Mounted Police Headquarters...

He spent every waking moment on the cases and interviewed several of the victims which linked to one common thread...they had all been duped by someone who had promised to make their dreams come true. Each one had their life savings taken from them and the odd thing was that their money had been replaced with phony bills. No one knew until it was too late. The perpetraitor was at large and everyone looked to the Mounties to solve the case. Constable Tom Thornton finally cleaned up his desk and decided to take his work home with him. He walked down the street, several blocks to the rooms he shared with his family. He was ready for some quality time with his boys and his wonderful, loving wife!

"Good evening, Char!" Tom called out as he opened the door. Charlotte Thornton turned from her place in front of the stove and beamed brightly.

"Tom! I'm glad you are back. Your boys have missed you and I am busy getting dinner ready." Charlotte turned back to the stove.

Tom took that to mean that she couldn't step away so he went up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He nestled his chin into her neck and kissed her skin. He relished in the feel of this woman in his arms. After his long day, he just wanted to hold her and then play with his boys until bed time. At length, he released her and went to the boys' room.

"Hello Jack! How's my favorite older son?" Tom smiled down at Jack, who had snuck his hat from the hook by the door. "Or should I say, 'Constable Jack Thornton!'" Tom saluted his son.

"Yes, sir. I'm Constable Jack Thornton and this here is my prisoner, Connor Horton." Jack indicated Tom, who was wearing an old shirt of Tom's with a belt wrapped around his head. His shirt was dirty, indicating that he was a vagrant and was caught stealing.

Tom laughed at his sons' imagination and joined them in their 'Mountie game'.

Author's Note: This is a short chapter on purpose...I hope you enjoy this story...Stay tuned to see how I connect the dots regarding Tom Thornton and his family. Will they find true happiness in Hamilton?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Family

Author's Note: How will the boys cope with their Pa away on an assignment. How will Charlotte cope? What about this little girl that Jack is curious about. Yes, Patricia Myers, this will link up to the other story. I look forward to connecting them! I changed the ages of Jack and Elizabeth. It bothered me that I originally made them too young. I also made Charles a little older, when he meets Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Pa!" Jack and Tom came in to the kitchen.

"Good morning, boys. How are my two favorite kids in the world?" Tom Thornton asked as he mussed up their hair.

"We're going to school!" Tom answered.

"I see. Are you that excited for your second week?" Tom asked his boys.

"It's actually our sixth week, isn't it Ma?" Jack asked his mother.

"Yes, Jack. It is your sixth week." She looked to Tom.

"Oh. Has it really been that long? All my days must roll into each other." Tom felt at a loss as to where the time had gone.

"It's alright, Pa. We feel like we just started school yesterday." Jack remarked trying to make his father not feel too bad for not noticing how time had flown by.

"Thank you, Jack. It's alright." Tom turned to Charlotte. "Well, boys if you'll excuse your mother for a bit, I need to talk to her."

Jack and Tom nodded their goodbyes and headed out the door to the school.

On their way to school, Jack looked to the house where the little girl would watch for him every day. He looked over to her window and sure enough, she was there. He smiled at her and she curtsied back.

Jack shook his head. He thought she must be bored being inside all day. He knew how she must have felt. His ma had he and Tom cooped up for hours at a time when she home schooled them. But now that they were in the city, she could afford to have them go to regular school and socialize with other kids their age. As he passed her window, something happened that he wasn't expecting. She quickly disappeared and in seconds the front door was opening and she was coming up to them.

"Wait! Wait!" The girl with the auburn hair called out, running to catch up to them. "I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." She smiled shyly.

"Thank you." Jack stated. 'We've been here for six weeks. We aren't exactly new to the neighborhood.' Jack thought inwardly.

He was pleased that she even took the opportunity to greet them, but he thought it was odd for her to welcome them after all this time. He thought that maybe she wasn't allowed out of the house much. This saddened him. He thought she was cute. Tom pulled him out of his reverie.

"Jack. Let's get to school. Come on!" Tom pulled on his arm.

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you." Elizabeth smiled. She started to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" He asked, but she broke out into a run.

Once back in the house, she looked out the window as she watched a stunned young man look after her. She didn't want to tell him her name. She didn't know him. But he was so cute that she had finally mustered enough courage, albeit in front of her house, to welcome him to the neighborhood. She didn't know what he thought of her, but she guessed that he might not like her snootie and flippant sister. So, she decided to not tell him her name. That way she would be free to like him and not dare get too close.

Jack waited to see if the young girl would come out of her house again, but after several moments, he decided that it was a lost cause. He sighed dejectedly and followed his younger brother to school. On his way to the school, he thought about the little girl who had been brave enough to come up to him. He smiled as he thought back to how that one errant curl kept blowing in her face. He had desperately wanted to take it in his fingers and tuck it behind her ear. She was quite the flirt. He had wondered how old she was. She seemed young, but not too young. He shook off the thoughts. She wouldn't be interested in him. She was from a wealthy family and he was not. Their worlds would never blend well. So with a sad heart, he approached the school and decided to put the little girl out of his mind.

Several days went by...Constable Tom Thornton followed the trail to the many people that the perpetraitor had been able to dupe into giving him their savings for empty promises. He was tired and all he wanted to do was get home. He knew that there were other constables who would be able to help, but Constable Houston had told him that it was best to not have all the Mounties privy to the ins and outs of the investigation.

Tom Thornton couldn't quite figure Clive Houston out. He seemed to have everyone's backs in their investigations, but he seemed to take a particular interest in his case. Tom Thornton wondered why. He took his papers and stuffed them into his bag. He was several days ride away from home and he still had two more families to interview. He went to the bunkhouse provided by the Constable in charge in the town he had been investigating in.

Cape Fullerton was a large town. He liked it there and had hoped to someday be stationed there. It was a dream posting for any Mountie worth his salt, but there was something special about it that he couldn't quite place. He had several comerades who had been posted here in recent years and they all reported that it was a lively town and there was never a lack of excitement and adventure.

Tom Thornton set his papers down on his desk and then went to his bed. He pulled out the pocket sized frame he kept of his family and set it on his nightstand. Tom prayed that he would be able to go home soon. There were so many families that needed his help in solving this case, but he had a family too. He had a duty, but sometimes that duty made it hard to be away from them.

Jack waited up that night in hopes that his father would come walking in the door. He had waited every night since his father had left on this assignment. He didn't know much about it. He knew that his father was helping the man in charge. The constable he hadn't even met. The man who was responsible fo sending his father away. Jack's seven years of life had taught him one thing...he didn't like the men who sent his father away. Maybe it was unfair, but he was seven. All he knew was that his dad was taken from them every few days and sometimes for even longer than that. Jack was the man of the house. That's what his father told him. He thought about the last time he saw his pa.

" _Jack Thornton. I need you to do something for me." Tom Thornton began._

" _Yes, Pa? I'll do anything you ask of me." Jack beamed as he saw his pa put on his red serge._

 _Jack had placed his Pa's hat on his head until his Pa needed it. He stood there, waiting for his father to tell him what he knew he would make Jack promise._

" _Son, I need you to take care of your ma and brother while I'm away. You are now sixteen and I expect you to carry yourself properly as a young man and be an example to your younger brother." Tom Thornton explained for the umpteenth time._

" _Yes, sir!" Jack saluted his father. He held back tears because he knew that his Pa would want him to be strong for his Ma and his brother, Tom, his name sake._

 _Tom Thornton turned to his youngest and beckoned him to come closer._

" _Pa! Don't go!" Tom spoke through his tears. "I'll be good! I promise. Don't leave us!"_

" _Tommy, I'm not leaving because you did something wrong. You're just as responsible at thirteen, Tommy." Tom pulled his son in for a hug. "I'm going because it is my duty. I love you all so much." Tom's eyes were misty as he looked up at his wife._

" _I'll always do my best to get back to you, but you must all take care of each other while I'm gone." Tom pulled Jack into his arms and Charlotte wrapped her arms around her troop of men._

Jack Thornton shook himself out of his reverie as he heard Tom call out from their room down the hall.

"What is it, Tom?" Jack asked him as he came into the room.

"When is Pa coming home?" Tom asked.

"I've told you, Tom. We don't know when he'll be back." Jack sighed as he sat by his brother. "Remeber that you have to be brave? For Pa's sake?" Jack reminded his brother.

"But, I don't think I can be as brave as you, Jack! I'm only thirteen. You're so much braver and wiser than I could ever be." Tom gushed.

Jack embraced his brother and after several minutes, Jack tucked him in and told him what he told him every night.

"It will be alright, Tom. No matter what happens, I'll always be here and I'll always be your big brother." Jack turned out the lights and closed the door so just a sliver of light could break through.

It was eight o'clock when Elizabeth had been waiting by the window for the two boys to walk by. She waited particularly for the cute boy with the cowlick. She didn't know why she was so excited to see him every day. He didn't say much and the two times she did talk to him, he seemed to be quiet or not interested in talking to anyone or maybe it was just her. She shook off that thought. It didn't matter. She would continue to be pleasant. She would not tell him her name, but she would definitely greet him whenever he walked by.

It was quarter after eight. She waited, but the boy didn't walk by her window. She didn't know why. She thought maybe he was sick. Why else would he not come by to get to school. She suddenly heard the bell ring. That settled it. He must be sick. She turned away from the window and went to start her dreaded allocution lessons. She sat in the chair at the big desk her father had ordered for her to study in. She opened her book and then her mind wandered to the young boy who had that ready smile and those dimples. She thought about nothing else for the rest of the morning.

"Elizabeth Thatcher!" Her father came into the room.

"Yes, Father?" Elizabeth shook herself out of her reverie.

"I have been calling you for the past ten minutes." He scolded her. "Get your coat. We are heading to the office.

"Why, Father?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed her coat.

"You are now, fourteen and old enough to see what I do at the office." Mr. Thatcher advised her. "I decided that it is take your daughter to work day and you need to meet someone." Her father replied, pulling her with him.

At the office, Elizabeth waited in the big chair. She didn't know why her father had brought her along. She did, however, appreciate getting out of her allocution lessons, but what on earth was she here for? Who was she supposed to meet?

It was half passed nine, when a tall skinny boy came into her father's office. Elizabeth looked at him. She was suddenly shy. He looked cute, but there was something different about him. He had kind eyes, but he seemed stiff. She smiled and curtsied just as she had greeted the cute boy with the cowlick.

"Hello." The young boy greeted her. "My name is Charles Kensington the III." He bowed his head.

"Hello." Elizabeth replied, stifling a laugh. She didn't realize that boys could be so snootie at a young age.

Charles stepped closer to her and offered her his arm.

"My father is working with you father. Maybe we could take a walk." Charles paused. "I mean just down the street. We won't be far."

"I guess it would be alright. I am rather bored in here." Elizabeth agreed and took his arm.

On their way to the door, William Thatcher saw them walk out. He nodded to his partner and they were please that Charles took the initiative to take her for a walk. They gave each other an accomplished look. They had a plan for these two.

Tom Thornton finally came home from his long journey. He made some progress on the case, but he desperately wanted to get back to his family. Constable Houston had given him three days off. He was grateful for the time with his family. He did, however wonder why the Constable was so generous. It bothered him a bit, but not enough to grouse about it.

Jack came to the door and when he opened it, his eyes lit up. He flung his arms around his pa's neck and Tom picked him up. Tommy came running in just as Tom set Jack down. He hugged his youngest son and then went into his room to see if Charlotte was there.

"Hello, Char." Tom greeted as he saw his wife at their desk.

"Tom!" Charlotted dropped what she was doing and ran into her Tom's arms. She kissed him soundly.

Jack and Tom who had followed their father into the room both exclaimed, "Yuck!"

Tom broke away slightly from Charlotte. He looked at Jack and told him to go get a snack for he and his brother.

Jack took Tom by the hand and went to the kitchen.

In their bedroom, Tom pulled Charlotte back in for a deep kiss. Their lips melded together and Charlotte melted into her husband's arms.

Several moments later...

Tom and Charlotte came out of their room and Charlotte started on dinner. Tom went to the living room to play 'Mountie' games.

Charlotte watched her men play as she waited for the roast in the oven to cook. She leaned against the door frame and sighed. She lifted a prayer up for her family.

"Dear Lord~

Please keep my men safe. I pray that this will be the home where our boys can grow up to be wonderful young men. Please keep Tom safe as he investigates this case.

Amen."

Tom walked up to Charlotte, pulling her into his embrace. 

"I have some news." Tom began.

"Oh. Do you have to leave in the morning?" Charlotte asked dejectedly.

"No, actually. I was given the next three days off." Tom explained. "Lets explore the city."

"Oh yes, Tom! We need some family time!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Author's Note: Thank you for following my little story...Tom's investigation will pick up soon. Stay Tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elizabeth Anne Thatcher's Dilemma

Author's Note: Lets see what little Miss Elizabeth Anne Thatcher was up to in those early days. Will she ever tell Jack her name? Why hasn't she seen him in several days?

Elizabeth Thatcher waited by the window for the fourth day in the row, still not seeing the cute boy with the cowlick. She had been asked to tea that afternoon with her mother. She didn't want to go. She hoped to catch a glimpse of the cute boy with the cowlick, bu t as four o'clock rolled around, he still hadn't walked by. She resolved to take a walk later in hopes to run into him.

At half passed four, she and her mother descended the car and walked up to the Kensington's manor. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the thought of seeing the Charles. She knew her parents were wanting them to like each other, but she could only ever see him as the kind tall boy who she could never even see holding his hand, let alone let him kiss her. Yuck!

"Mother? Do I have to be here?" Elizabeth began. "I had plans this afternoon."

"Elizabeth Anne Thatcher! You have been invited to tea. The least you can do is come in and be gracious for at least a half an hour." Mrs. Thatcher scolded.

"Yes, Mother!" Elizabeth responded dejectedly.

Just as planned, Charles Kensington was sitting across from the chair which had Elizabeth's name on a place card. She hmfffed. It was not going to be a pleasant afternoon. ' _I wonder where the cute boy with the cowlick disappeared to?'_ Elizabeth thought inwardly.

She smiled, shyly and the boy, Charles stood and bowed his head. She knew that this was going to be the longest half hour of her life. But she pressed her shoulders back and held her head high as the two joined their mother's in 'polite' conversation.

Tom Thornton woke up on the fifth day, since he had spent his leave with his family. His heart was heavy this morning as he remembered the tearful good byes and the I love you's. Charlotte never ceased to amaze him. He thought about their last night as he prepared for work.

 _Charlotte Thornton laid her head on Tom's chest. Her hair was spread out wildly on his pillow. She hadn't wanted to move for fear that he would disappear when she turned away. Tom held her closely, protectively to his chest. He didn't want to leave in the morning, but they both knew it couldn't be helped. He must leave and try to solve this case so he could hopefully return to his permanent posting here in Hamilton._

" _Char? Are you awake, Love?" Tom looked down to see his wife's face._

" _Yes. I'm awake, Tom." Charlotted replied, a bit sleepily._

" _I know that you will miss me just as much as I'll miss you and the boys, but you have to have faith that I will come home to you, all of you, always..." Tom began. "If the Lord..." He trailed off._

" _Don't, Tom." Charlotte looked up and pressed her fingers to his lips. "Please don't even speak it! I can't think of 'if the Lord'...right now." She looked into his eyes._

 _He stared right back at her as his emotions took over and he claimed her lips. Their kisses were soft and sweet. She moved easily onto his torso and he pressed her body into his as their kisses deepened and their love grew intense._

 _His lips moved onto her skin and she welcomed his every caress as she placed kisses along his shoulders and collarbone. Her heart became one with his. They were kindred spirits and she could not imagine her life without this man. She refused to imagine the unthinkable._

" _Char!" Tom exclaimed between kisses. "I love you, my sweet Char! You'll have my heart forever." He spoke in his breathy tone._

" _Tom!" She breathed into his neck. "My heart is yours! I will carry your love with me wherever I go."_

The sudden sound of someone knocking on the door across the hall jolted Tom back from his reverie. He hadn't wanted to leave that next morning, but duty called and he was never one to shirk from his duty. Charlotte knew this and for that, he was grateful.

Constable Houston had been working on his loose ends. He didn't want to have to let the new constable go. He was an invaluable asset to this case and he wanted him to solve it as long as they could come to the same conclusion. That this scheme he had planned was a brilliant one and would make them both a lot of money. Deep down, however, Houston could tell that Thornton was a man of integrity. If he found this to be true, then he would have no other option but to take care of him or have someone do it for him. This prospect saddened him greatly. He had come to admire Constable Tom Thornton. He was unyeilding in his pursuit of the truth, however and that was something that Constable Houston could ill afford. He looked over the reports submitted by Thornton and decided that he would make a visit to the families Thornton had interviewed the previous weeks leading up to this moment.

Jack and Tom were ready for school and were about to head out the door.

"Jack, Tom." Charlotte called to them.

They both turned to face their mother, who looked worn out from her tears she had cried the last few days.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Jack inquired.

"I'll need you to pick up some things at the mercantile." Charlotte wiped her tears and put on her brave face. "Here is the list and some money. There should be enough there for you both to have an ice cream cone." She smiled.

"Yes, Ma!" Jack's face lit up at the prospect.

It was quarter passed three and the boys were on their way to the mercantile. On their way, they ran into the little girl with the errant curl. She ran up to meet them.

"Hello!" Elizabeth greeted them.

"Hello." Jack acknowledged her, but kept walking.

 _Why is she here? I really don't have time for girls. She is so pretty. If only I could get her name and maybe invite her for ice cream. Maybe I can?_ His inner monologue was getting the best of him.

"Would you like to join us for ice cream?" He turned to her and smiled shyly.

"I would love to, if that's alright?" She questioned just as shyly.

"Come on, Jack!" Tom interrupted. "I want ice cream." He pulled his brother's hand.

 _Jack. That is his name. I thought I had heard the name before several weeks ago. Jack. I like the sound of that._ Elizabeth thought inwardly as she followed after the two boys. _Dare I tell him my name? No! I can't. There's no point. My parents would never allow me to be friends with them._ She thought about the previous nights conversation at their dinner table regarding the new Mountie and his family.

The night before...

" _William, I believe it is our civic duty to invite the new Mountie and his family over for dinner. That is what we have done for years." Grace Thatcher approached her husband._

" _Grace, dear. I would usually concur with you, but I do not want them near our daughters. The Thornton's have two boys and you know how Elizabeth, Julie and even Viola get when they are around boys." William countered._

" _William. Honestly! Surely you can agree that Viola and Elizabeth are more mature than their ages dictate. As for Julie, I do agree with you in that respect." Grace replied, raising her brow._

" _Grace. I have decided. We are not going to have our daughter's cavorting with the Thornton boys. Understood?" William stated with his husbandly finality._

 _Elizabeth had been listening at the door. She was mortified that her father refused to have the Mountie and his family over. This was a first! She was saddened by this news as she had planned to talk to her parents about inviting the Thornton's to dinner the next evening. She sighed dejectedly and went to her room._

Elizabeth was following the Thornton boys to the ice cream shop. Jack seemed to be lost in thought as she caught up to him and settled beside him. Tom was on the other side of Jack. Tom was all conversation, asking her questions about anything and everything in Hamilton. Elizabeth smiled and answered the questions as best she could. Jack remained silent as he picked up his pace, lost in his thoughts about this pretty girl beside him.

 _Why did I have to invite her? What have you done, Jack? Now she is going to think you care for her. True that you are intrigued, but she is in a different class. Boy is she pretty. No, Jack! Stop it! You promised yourself that you would dedicated yourself to your studies so you can impress your father and show him how much you want to be a Mountie just like him when you grow up. But, this girl, I can't focus when I'm near her! What is wrong with me? I need to know her name. I can't ask her. She knows my name, but what about her name. Jack!_

Jack had finally made it to the ice cream shop, still not having mustered the courage to ask for the girls name. They sat at the ice cream bar. Soon their orders were taken and Tom and Elizabeth fell easily into their conversation. Jack just listened. He was enamored by this girl. He was admittedly, as shy as all get out, as well. She smiled at him and he turned to puddy. He needed to get out of here. He was going to say something he would regret. Maybe even hurt her feelings. He couldn't do that.

At length, Elizabeth told the boys that she had to get back home. Tom said good bye and as she was about to head out the door, Jack stopped her, by grabbing her arm at the elbow.

"I uh, can't let you walk home by yourself." Jack felt his nerves rise as he held her elbow. A surging warmth came over him.

"Oh. Well, I don't want to bother you." Elizabeth replied, feeling that same warmth course through her body.

True that they were only kids, but surely kindred spirits can feel each other's warmth. They stood there half a moment longer and Tom interrupted them.

"Come on, Jack! We got to get home." Tom barrelled through them, breaking their connection.

Jack sighed as his hand fell to his side. Elizabeth sighed as she watched the soft look in Jack's eyes turn to a stoic, determined expression.

He thought about his mother's words as he looked into the pretty girl's eyes.

" _Ma. Do you know the neighbor girl who always plays outside with her sisters?" Jack inquired._

" _I've seen them around. I don't think that they run in the same circle as we do, so I don't see how you two can be friends." Charlotte responded. "We don't belong in the their world." Charlotte finished as she kissed her son on the forehead and walked out of his room._

Jack came back from his reverie as he looked back at the pretty girl walking beside him. Sorrow covering his face as he determined that he would not ask for her name and that he would soon forget about her and act as if she never existed.

They walked down the street to her house and Jack was about to turn to leave, when Elizabeth spoke.

"Thank you, Jack!" Elizabeth expressed. "I hope we can be friends?" She spoke hopefully.

"Well, I don't see how..." Jack began. Here he was staring into the prettiest girl's eyes he had ever seen, about to break her heart. "We don't belong in the their world." Jack quoted his mother.

"Oh." Was all Elizabeth could say. She tried to hold back her tears, as her lower lip began to tremble. She stilled her breathing and looked into his eyes.

Jack watched several emotions cross her face: Sadness. Anger. Determination. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and wanted to take back what he said, but it was too late.

"Fine!" Elizabeth answered. "If that is how you want it, then I'll never bother you again." Elizabeth turned on her heal and stormed off to her house. She slammed the door and ran up to her room, throwing herself on the bed, tears finally escaping from her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Jack stood there, stunned. _How could such a wonderful day end up so badly? Why did I say that? What have you done, Jack Thornton!_ Jack's thoughts consumed him as he took Tom's hand and they made their way back to their house. Tom's words were falling on deaf ears. Jack's thoughts were too much for him to pay attention to anything else. _He blew it. She will never speak to me again._

Author's Note: It is a bit longer. My intention was to showcase that they had met, but I never intended for Jack to know Elizabeth's name. I'll tie this into my other story. I'm excited for all to see how this unfolds and how it will be linked to Valentine's Vignette: Be Mine. Have a GRAND DAY!


	5. Chapter 5

The Thornton Trust

Chapter 5: Complications

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy my chapter, "Complications".

Charlotte woke up to the sun creeping in through the window. She reached over for her husband, then pulled her hand back to her chest as the realization hit her...he was gone. Tom Thornton never knew how long he would be away, but he always told her that he would be back soon. She cherished those words. She recalled their conversation the morning he left.

 _'How long will you be gone, this time?' Charlotte asked hopefully._

 _'Now, Char, you know I don't know for sure. Constable Houston did say it was only for a few days, but you know how a few days can easily turn into a few weeks.' Tom pulled Charlotte into his arms._

 _An errant tear escaped her eye. Tom took his hand and caught it on his finger, bringing it to his lips. Char caught her breath as he pressed his lips to her cheek, catching the rest of her tears which were determined to escape down her face._

 _'Char, please don't cry. It kills me to see you so sad.' Tom implored. 'Jack and Tom need their ma.' Tom explained._

 _'I know, Tom. You're right.' Charlotte sighed. 'I'll do my best to not cry, but I won't make any promises.' Charlotte smiled sheepishly._

 _'My Char! I love you so much, darling!' Tom enthused as he kissed her lips chastely._

 _Charlotte was having none of this kissing chastely on the lips. She took Tom's collar of his unbuttoned red serge and kissed him so hard that his ancestors would feel her love. Tom walked her back to the kitchen wall, pressing her against it. His arms securely wrapped around her waist as hers were holding the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Tom's lips lingered on Charlotte's as he continued to delight his wife. Tom loved his Charlotte so much. She had changed his world. He had once told her that Mounties don't get married. It wasn't long after that that he couldn't live without having this amazing woman in his life. Charlotte had told him that they would be married by that following spring. She was right. Tom had never dreamed that he could have it all: Becoming a Mountie, a wife and two strapping young boys. He knew how truly blessed he was. He was indeed a rich man. At length, Tom broke away from their kiss, still holding her in his arms._

 _'Now, Char.' Tom began._

 _'I know, Tom.' Char interrupted, pressing her fingers to his lips. 'No more tears.' She kissed him one last time._

 _Tom righted his red serge and within a matter of minutes, he was out the door. He looked back at Char as she watched him from their front porch. She blew him a kiss and he reached his hand up as if he was catching it and pressed it to his heart._

 _'I will not cry, unless I'm alone in my room.' Charlotte vowed._

Charlotte was brought back from her reverie when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to Jack and Tom. They smiled at her and informed her that they were going to school.

"Have a good day, children." Charlotte kissed each of them on the cheek and sent them on their way.

"Good day, Ma!" Jack and Tom expressed as they grabbed their coats and closed the door behind them.

Jack and Tom were passing the little girls house. Jack looked at the window and noticed that she wasn't there. He sighed as he realized that she may never watch for him again. He hated that he couldn't take back what he said, but it was too late. He had ruined his chances with her. She was the unatainable girl. He was determined to forget her. Tom had been rattling on about something, when he suddenly saw the girl stepping out of a car a few feet away.

"Shh. Tom please be quiet. Here, lets go this way." Jack urged his brother down an allyway.

"What is it, Jack?" Tom inquired.

Jack peeked his head out from behind the building. Shushing his brother and motioning him to stay there, Jack walked over to a bush strategically placed by the building she was in front of. Jack listened to the conversation she was having with a young boy. He was tall, skinny and had a smug look on his face. Jack knew right away that he didn't like him. Jack was unimpressed.

"I hope you have a pleasant day!" The young boy offered his arm to Elizabeth.

She took his arm and alighted the car. She nodded, but did not speak. She curtsied as the boy got into the car and his driver drove him away.

"Yes, do go for I do not wish you back again." Elizabeth breathed as she watched him leave.

Jack had watched as he was trying to figure out what his heart was telling him. He didn't like that this boy was in her company, but what could he do about it. He had turned her away. He was rude and his rudeness hurt her. She didn't watch for him from her window any longer. His heart was heavy as he watched her start to walk towards him. He couldn't move without her seeing him. So he stood up, catching her off guard.

"Hello!" Jack greeted the stunned girl. "It's a beautiful day!" Jack expressed. 'You're beautiful!' He thought to himself as he guaged her reaction.

"Hello, Jack." The girl responded, not knowing what to do.

She was all in knots. She couldn't think when he was near her. He had been so rude during their last encounter and yet, he was being so polite this time, that it took her by surprise. Realization hit her suddenly.

"What are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" The girl accused. "How dare you!" She seethed.

"Well, no. I was on my way to school and you were getting out of that boys car." Jack began lamely. "I didn't want to interrupt your conversation." Jack stopped as he saw her expression.

"What's it to you, anyway?" The girl questioned. "You're jealous!" She smiled.

"I'm not jealous. I'm concerned is all." Jack countered.

"Why would you be? You have made it perfectly clear that we are from two different social circles. So why would you 'concern' yourself with whom I have in my company?" The girl asked, her temper flared.

"I, uh, um. I'm not sure why. I just am, alright." Jack explained.

"Well, you needn't concern yourself with me, Jack!" The girl turned on her heal and stormed off.

Jack watched her go back to her house. This was not going to be easy. He wanted them to resume their tentative friendship, but he didn't know how to make things right. He had put his foot in his mouth, yet again and she was not going to let him forget it. He sighed as she gave him one last look as she slammed the door. Jack turned and headed back to his brother.

"Let's go, Tom." Jack called to his brother. "We're going to be late for school."

They walked to school in silence.

While Tom Thornton was on leave…...

Miles away, Constable Houston had arrived in Cape Fullerton. He had interviewed several of the families who had given Tom Thornton the information he needed to further his investigation. Constable Houston was not sure what Tom had gleamed from all the intel he gathered, but he had hoped that he was still in the dark about what was really going on. Constable Houston left the widow, Constance Hemmings home with what he hoped was the information that would help him stop Constable Thornton from investigating any further. He thought back to their conversation.

 _'Now, Mrs. Hemmings, I was informed that you had some documents that proved that this man had indeed taken your money and promised you a new life on a new ranch with land and money to buy livestock, is that correct?' Constable Houston inquired._

 _'Yes. He promised me so much. I gave him my husband's and my nest egg.' She responded. "Then he took it and I haven't heard from him since.'_

 _'I'll make sure that the man investigating this case will get these documents.' He paused. 'Why didn't you given him these papers when he last spoke with you, Ma'am?' Constable Houston inquired._

 _'I didn't know if I could trust him. He seemed trustworthy, but I haven't heard word from him.' Mrs. Hemmings acknowledged._

 _'I see.' Was all the reply Constable Houston gave her as he turned to walk away._

 _'Please! Help me!' She called out to him._

 _Constable Houston turned and nodded his head. 'I'll be sure to help...to help myself.' He thought inwardly. 'Constable Tom Thornton will not get this information and I will get what is due me.' He snickered as he walked back to his car and drove back to Hamilton._

 _The widow watched in hope as the kind constable drove away. She trusted that he would do what he promised. He would find the person responsible for them losing their money and bring him to justice._

Present day...back in Cape Fullerton...Constable Tom Thornton waited...

Tom Thornton was meeting a young man by the train station. He knew that Constable Houston couldn't be trusted, but he didn't have the evidence he needed to prove it. At length, a young man came to him under the street lamp where they had agreed to meet.

 _'Hello, Constable!' The young man greeted Tom Thornton._

 _'Hello.' Tom acknowledged. 'Did you bring the documents?' Tom inquired._

 _'Yes, I did.' The young man handed him the papers which would prove that Constable Houston had indeed been the man who had swindled the widows out of their money. 'Do you think this is enough to give him the justice he deserves?'_

 _'Yes, I believe it is just what we need to put him away.' Tom Thornton acknowledged._

 _The young man nodded and turned to walk away. He didn't look back at the constable, but trusted that this constable was the one who would bring the man responsible to justice. He said a silent prayer as he disappeared into the night._

… _..._

Jack Thornton was coming back from yet another run to the market for dinner. He passed the girls house and she was at the window. But she was not alone. His heart sunk as he saw the tall boy from a few days before, standing by her.

 _'He's standing a bit too close to her!'_ He thought to himself. _'But what can I do? What am I to her?'_ He breathed mournfully. _'We could have been something special, but I had to put my foot in my mouth.'_ He sighed as he continued on his way.

Jack continued on his way. He hoped that some day, they would be able to become friends. But, he had a more pressing hope, to become the man that his father would be proud of...He repeated aloud what his father had told him a few days ago.

" _Mounties don't marry, son." Tom remarked._

" _What about you and Ma?" Jack inquired._

" _We are among the blessed few, son." Tom replied._

Jack was determined to not seek her friendship after all...It was a hopeless cause anyway. Wasn't it?

Elizabeth watched as Jack walked down the street. She glanced up at the tall boy who was standing just a tad too close for her own comfort, then she watched Jack walk further away. _'Oh, Jack. Why did you have to be so rude? I would much rather have you by my side.'_ Elizabeth sighed. _'We are not meant to be after all.'_ Elizabeth turned to the tall boy at her side.

"That boy is odd." Charles remarked.

"Odd? How?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Oh, he's very quiet at the school yard. I went there the other day with my father to see if he wanted to donate to their library. Our library is far superior, but so are we for that matter." Charles stated.

Elizabeth was stunned at the snobbish comment. She had thought that Charles would be more gracious to his fellow man. But what did she know, she had only just turned fourteen and Charles was already sixteen. She turned back towards the window and smiled as she saw Jack turn a corner out of her sight.

 _'If we are meant to be, Jack...I guess we'll have to wait and see...'_ Elizabeth smiled inwardly.

Author's Note: I hope you like these turn of events. I'm really looking forward to what will happen next just as I suspect that, you, my dear reader's are. Please review. Have a BLESSED DAY, FELLOW #HEARTIES!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Thornton's Trust

Author's Note: This is a universal truth that trust is earned. Or at least it is a truth in my circle. This chapter is describing the plot, two fold. I hope you like it. I'm enjoying opening up my netbook and seeing what my brain will come with next. Please read and review, but more importantly, Enjoy, #Hearties!

Tom Thornton had the documents needed to pursue his case against Constable Houston. He had spent the last several months, earning the man's trust. He had finally accomplished this goal, just as the constable had lost Tom Thornton's trust and respect. Tom Thornton knew that behind all this deceit, that Clive Houston was behind all this. He found it hard to listen to the man when they were in meetings regarding the case and he found even more difficult to trust that he was safe under his watchful eye. Tom knew that he was being scrutinized, that his decisions were being questioned at every turn. Tom must put a stop to whatever web of lies that Clive Houston had concocted. Tom knew after reading the documents that the man had given him, it was Clive Houston who had approached all those families with the promise of wealth and land. Wealth that could save their homes or help them relocate to a better home. These widows and some widowers were in fact at his mercy and he chose to take advantage of them instead of doing his lawful duty to protect and serve. This fact alone made Tom Thornton truly sick to his stomach. He had to put a stop to Constable Houston's charade and soon.

Today was the day that The Kensington's had deemed it necessary to bestow new books to the school where the Thornton's young boys attended. Truly being altruistic, Mr. Kensington had dubbed his son as the one who would speak on behalf of his family. Charles Kensington felt that this was more than his duty, but that it was an honor. He was so proud that Elizabeth had agreed to accompany him. Charles Kensington was arriving at Elizabeth's house to walk her to school. His father dropped him off as he instructed him to show Elizabeth that he was independent.

Elizabeth answered the door, hoping against hope that it was actually Jack who had come to take her to school. She only accepted Charles' invitation on the behest of her mother. She didn't completely dislike Charles, it was just that she didn't know him very well. He was increasingly growing fond of her and she didn't know what to do or say to dissuade his affections.

Just on the other side of the door stood Charles, looking so smug, hauty. He was dressed in a very fine Italian suit. It was dark blue with vanishing pinstripes. He looked resplendent, refined even, but he was not the boy whom Elizabeth had wished was at the door. She glanced towards his house a few blocks down and sighed.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Charles greeted, noticing her sigh, but choosing to ignore it.

"Hello, Charles." Elizabeth responded.

They soon set out for the school. Elizabeth took the arm that Charles had offered. She kept looking back towards the Thornton's house. She hoped to see Jack and Tom walk out and maybe join them seeing as this was their school that was being presented with new books.

Jack and Tom had been running a little late. He pulled Tom's hand and ran down the stairs. He spotted the girl. She looked very pretty. She had her hair tucked behind her ears as it cascaded down her left shoulder. He was mesmerized by her beautiful cream satin dress with a pinkish sash wrapped around her waist. He imagined himself offering her his arm and she accepting it.

 _'Get a hold of yourself, Thornton!'_ He admonished himself inwardly. _'You turned her affections down. You put your foot in your mouth one too many times.'_

Jack sighed as he continued to walk behind them. He wasn't sure he should follow, so he pulled Tom across the street to a back way behind the school. He walked slowly in hopes that he could see them from time to time between the allyways that separated them.

"What are we doing, Jack? I want to get a good seat." Tom complained. "We'll miss the whole ceremony if we keep walking at this pace."

"Hush, Tom." Jack admonished. "They won't start without that boy over there." Jack thought inwardly. 'The lucky boy, escorting the lovliest girl in Hamilton. I wish I could get up the courage to ask her her name. Stop it, Thornton! It's no use.'

Elizabeth felt that they were being watched as she and Chalres made their way to the school. Charles laughed it off and told her that she was worrying about nothing. She feigned a smile, but deep down, she was sure that she had seen a boy follow her. She glanced back and there he was, a few steps behind them. He grinned at her and she quickly turned away, quickening her pace.

"Come on, Charles. Lets get there before they start." Elizabeth encouraged.

"They won't start without me, Elizabeth." Charles protested.

"I'm nervous, Charles." Elizabeth began. "I think that someone..." She paused as she shook the thought from her head. 'Maybe I'm just being overly anxious. The boy is probably just going to the school.' She thought to herself, as she continued walking with Charles.

At the assembly, Charles gave a stilted speech. He was arrogant and business like. He had told Elizabeth that his speech would be admired and he would win the respect of his classmates. Elizabeth found this highly unlikely after he had finished and sat down next to her in the front row. She scanned the audience often if only to catch a glimpse of Jack. She saw Tom sitting with his class. Jack was sitting off to the side, where his class had been assigned. Elizabeth wasn't sure why Charles and she got to sit together. He was three years older than her. She assessed that it must be due to his families ties to the school and the community. She sighed dejectedly as she sat next to him, wishing that Jack was by her side instead.

Jack and Tom made it out of the assembly first as they made their way home. He had waited briefly for a chance to see the girl who made him feel as he had never before. She was kind to others and she was not afraid to speak her mind. Jack was lost in thought as he envisioned her walking beside him. He even entertained the idea of holding her little hand in his bigger one.

"Jack! Jack? Did you hear that?" Tom tugged on his big brother's arm for the third time.

"Hear what?" Jack froze. That's when he heard it. The scream that sent shivers up his spine. He grabbed hold of Tom's hand tightly and pulled him back in the direction of the scream.

Jack's heart was beating out of his chest for fear who the scream was coming from. He made it to the corner by where he had first waited for the girl and that pretentious snob, Charles Kensington. Charles was being hit in the face by an older classmate. The girl was wringing her hands in fear as she Charles get punched, one after another.

Jack approached Charles' assailant with a few quick strides. He pulled the kid off of Charles and pushed him to the ground. The kid righted himself and squared his shoulders.

"What do you want?" The kid barked.

"I want you to leave this boy alone." Jack replied, seething.

"What's he to you?" The kid retorted.

"Nothing really. I just don't like seeing defenseless kids get bullied." Jack shot back.

The girl leaned over Charles, trying to help him up. Charles accepted her help. He stood and dusted himself off, trying to pull Elizabeth along with him. She helped him with his hat and then wouldn't budge, as she turned to see what Jack was going to do.

"Let's go." Charles tried to pull her along.

"No. We have to stay and help if we can." She protested. "He saved you. It's the least you can do, Charles." She responded looking back at Jack and the kid.

"Fine. You stay. I'm leaving." Charles didn't wait a moment longer as he looked back at Elizabeth who seemed determined to help this boy, Jack. 'What does she see in him, anyway?' Charles thought begrudgingly, completely oblivious to the service that Jack had just provided him.

The kid swore as he turned away from Jack's stare. He didn't want to mess with a Thornton. He ran in the opposite direction before the boy decided to take a swing.

Jack's hands was clenched at his sides, but suddenly loosened as he felt the girls hands wrap around his. He didn't know what to do. Her touch was so calming. He didn't want her to let go of his hands.

"Jack. Thank you for helping us." The girl thanked him, looking up into his face.

"You're welcome." Jack turned to look down at the lovliest girl in Hamilton.

"I'm sorry for how Charles had acted. I don't understand why he has to look down on people." The girl stated.

"It's a sad fact." Jack replied. "Well, I better..." Jack began. 'What is your name anyway?' Jack asked inwardly. He wanted to know, but he couldn't find the audible words. He was tongue tied whenever she was near.

"Will you please walk me home?" The girl suddenly asked not letting go of Jack's hand.

"Yes." Was all Jack could say in reply as she squeezed his hand and he began walking her back to her house.

His heart was filled with that same warmth he felt the first time they had spoken to each other. He loved the feeling of her hand in his. 'Surely I can ask her name, now?' He thought. 'No, Thornton. She's too good for you. She is just shaken up from the bully ordeal.'

Jack walked her back to her house, his thoughts at war with each other. The girl remained silent, as she held tightly to his hand. 'I must not tell him my name. If I do...well, I just can't.'

"Can be friends, Jack?" The girl questioned, her voice full of hope.

'You can't ask me that, now.' Jack thought inwardly. 'This is not fair. She looks so hopeful. Can we be friends? She can trust me, but can I trust myself?' He sighed aloud.

"Forget it, Jack." The girl huffed. "I just thought that we could be friends after what happened with that boy." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jack reached out for her hand.

Her breath caught at his touch. She slowly turned to face him. His eyes were searching hers. She held her breath as he ran his hands up her arms. She smiled tentatively.

"We can be friends. Seeing as I just protected you, it's only fair that I at least know your name. Right?" Jack asked, still holding onto her arms.

'I suppose.' The girl smiled. 'It doesn't have to be my full name.' She could feel the warmth of his hands resting on her arm.

Jack waited patiently. He could hold her like this forever. He just wanted to know her name so he could put a name to the girl he dreamed about at night. Jack had to know her name. He searched her eyes. His dimpled smile stretched across his face as he saw the affect he had on her. Her blush deepened.

"Anne." She whispered. "My name is Anne." Elizabeth lied. She couldn't tell him her name. She knew that as a Thatcher, most boys had turned and ran away. This way she could be known to the one boy, who she wanted to know her truly, without fear of him knowing the powerful family she was apart of.

"Anne." Jack expressed in a breathy tone. "Nice to finally meet you, Anne." Jack bowed his head and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

Elizabeth sighed deeply and didn't want this moment to end. Her father was not welcoming to the Mountie and his family, but maybe her mother would want to meet him. This boy who rescued her from a bully.

"Would you come to tea?" Elizabeth asked resting her hand in his for as long as possible.

"I have to get back home. Tom and I have chores." Jack ended lamely. He regretted admitting that as he saw her expression sadden. 'Great. Now she's sad. I hate seeing her sad.' Jack thought quickly, maybe we can go on a walk this evening? "Anne?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied, suddenly hopeful that he could come to tea.

"Would you take a walk with me this evening?" Jack inquired, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs.

"If my sister comes with me. I can't be alone with a..." She trailed off.

"My brother, Tom can come along too. Then you don't have to be worried, Anne." Jack offered.

"I'm not worried, Jack. I trust you." Elizabeth paused. "It's my parent's who would be worried." She acknowledged.

Jack beamed at the fact that she felt that she could trust him. He suddenly realized that they were the only two on the street. He looked back to where he left Tom. 'He must have gone home without me.' Jack thought as he turned back to face the prettiest girl in Hamilton.

"I'm glad." Jack responded. "I suppose I should see you to your door." Jack offered her his arm. She took it and they continued to her home.

"Thank you for what you did back there, Jack." Elizabeth expressed.

"You're welcome, Anne." Jack enthused.

The name didn't sound right. Elizabeth wanted to tell him her name, but she didn't want to risk him turning away. She just knew that this boy was special. He was the one she had dreamt about. She didn't want to lie to him, but what else could she do?

They were at the front door. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Jack didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to ask her to come play with him and his brother. But his ma made it clear that their families could never be friends. This made him freeze. He wanted to kiss her cheek, but would it scare her off? He couldn't risk that. He was finally getting to spend time with her. Jack was still holding her hand, not wanting to let it go.

Elizabeth, taking him by surprise, raised to her tiptoes and kissed Jack's cheek. Her lips were soft, warm. He was speechless as she stepped back and quickly ran into her house. Jack was stunned. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He looked at the door that she had just entered. He hoped she would come back out. At length, he knew that she wouldn't. He pressed his hand to his cheek as if he were trying to rub the kiss into his skin, into his heart, into his soul.

Tom Thornton made his way to his hotel room. He was ready for this case to be over. He gathered the documents from his informant and had the testimonies of all the families who Constable Houston had duped. He was sure that his superiors would want to know what Houston had been up to. He was ready to report him. He just had to get back to the Mounted Police, Hamilton Division. He wanted to see his family. He missed his Charlotte and his boys. He had two more days of travel. He couldn't wait to be back with them.

Charlotte waited for Jack to return home. Tom came in a few hours ago. Once Jack came in, Charlotte confronted him.

"Where have you been, young man?" She questioned.

"I was walking a girl home. It wasn't safe for her to be alone." Jack defended.

"I see. Well, we've always said to not let a day go by without serving someone else." Charlotte smiled.

Jack smiled back and went to his room. He laid down on the bed thinking about the girl who had kissed his cheek. This girl sure was something. He couldn't stop thinking about her and what she had said earlier.

" _I'm not worried, Jack. I trust you." The girl explained._

" _I'm glad." Jack expressed._

He recalled their conversation and he couldn't help his dimpled smile from spreading across his face he envisioned her face, as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He was truly enamored with this girl. Anne. Jack said a prayer for their future as he closed his eyes, dreaming of his 'Anne girl!'

Elizabeth laid down on her bed. She couldn't meet him that evening for another walk, but she had their walk home to remember. She recalled their conversation.

" _I'm not worried, Jack. I trust you." The girl explained._

" _I'm glad." Jack expressed._

She was so happy to finally have their friendship on the right path. She just hoped that he wouldn't push her away again. She didn't think he would, but if he ever found out who she really was, she couldn't bare to lose him. Elizabeth prayed silently for their future.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! I look forward to writing more. Until then, have a blessed day!

Author's Note:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Anne"

Author's Note: Why, Anne? It is her middle name {in my stories and to honor my mom who has always adored the Anne of Green Gables series} and I love Anne of Green Gables! I didn't always, but now I do. We're also both nuts about the Road to Avonlea spin off! Gus Pike! Felicity King! Need I say more? Yes, but I digress. Here is my "Anne". What is her plan? Does she even know?

Elizabeth didn't sleep a wink. She had been thinking about the boy with the cowlick all night. Jack. Jack Thornton. She thought about the previous day, when he came to hers and Charles' rescue. She was furious with Charles for not helping Jack, not that he needed it. But, honestly. Jack had just saved him from getting a real beating. Charles had offered to give the kid his money, but the kid took that as an insult. Elizabeth shuddered at what the kid had promised.

" _I'll come find you every day and you'll regret what you just said, rich boy."_

" _Please just leave us alone." Elizabeth had pleaded._

" _Leave you alone?" The boy scoffed. "You should have thought about that sooner, before this kids family chose to humilate us by giving us books."_

" _I don't understand. Why are you humiliated?" Elizabeth asked the boy._

" _If you don't know, then you don't know nothing about pride, little girl. Now enough stalling." The boy barked. He got into a fighting stance, but Charles wouldn't budge._

 _That's when the boy came in swinging. Charles really didn't have a chance to defend himself. Elizabeth watched as the boy punched Charles over and over again. She finally found her voice and screamed. Moments later, he arrived. He was here and she suddenly felt safe._

 _Jack approached Charles' assailant with a few quick strides. He pulled the kid off of Charles and pushed him to the ground. The kid righted himself and squared his shoulders._

" _What do you want?" The kid barked._

" _I want you to leave this boy alone." Jack replied, seething._

" _What's he to you?" The kid retorted._

" _Nothing really. I just don't like seeing defenseless kids get bullied." Jack shot back._

 _Elizabeth watched as Jack had told the boy to leave them alone. She noticed how the boys demeanor had drastically changed. He was suddenly the scared one. Facing Jack, all his bluster disappeared. The boy left and Jack stood there. Elizabeth had tried to get Charles to help him, but Jack didn't need help. She watched, angrily as Charles chose to leave her there. She didn't care, as she wanted nothing more than to be with Jack instead. He saved them, but more than that, she could see that he was a boy of substance. She walked over to him._

 _Elizabeth walked over to Jack. His hands were clenched into little balls at his sides. She wanted to calm him down, reassure him that it was over. She wrapped her hands around his and she felt him instantly calm down. Elizabeth hoped that he wouldn't let go of her hands. She had wanted to hold his hands since the second she saw him._

" _Jack. Thank you for helping us." Elizabeth thanked him, looking up into his face._

" _You're welcome." Jack turned to look down at her.._

" _I'm sorry for how Charles had acted. I don't understand why he has to look down on people." Elizabeth stated._

" _It's a sad fact." Jack replied. "Well, I better..." Jack began._

 _Elizabeth could tell that he wanted to ask her something, but his he seemed to be too nervous._

" _Will you please walk me home?" The girl suddenly asked not letting go of Jack's hand._

" _Yes." Was all Jack could say in reply as she squeezed his hand and he began walking her back to her house._

 _Jack walked her back to her house, Elizabeth remained silent, as she held tightly to his hand. 'I must not tell him my name. If I do...well, I just can't.'_

" _Can be friends, Jack?" Elizabeth suddenly questioned, her voice full of hope._

 _He seemed to be questioning his ability to be friends with her. This angered her and she started to change her mind._

" _Forget it, Jack." She huffed. "I just thought that we could be friends after what happened with that boy." She started to walk away, hurt._

" _Wait!" Jack reached out for her hand._

 _Her breath caught at his touch. She slowly turned to face him. His eyes were searching hers. She held her breath as he ran his hands up her arms. She smiled tentatively._

" _We can be friends. Seeing as I just protected you, it's only fair that I at least know your name. Right?" Jack asked, still holding onto her arms._

 _'I suppose.' Elizabeth smiled. 'It doesn't have to be my full name.' She could feel the warmth of his hands resting on her arm. She thought inwardly as she tried to think of a name to give him. If she told him that she was 'Elizabeth Thatcher', then she could kiss their friendship good bye._

 _Elizabeth searched his eyes, as he was searching hers. His dimpled smile stretched across his face which affected her to her core. She blushed deeply._

" _Anne." She whispered. "My name is Anne." Elizabeth lied. She couldn't tell him her name. She knew that as a Thatcher, most boys had turned and ran away. This way she could be known to the one boy, who she wanted to know her truly, without fear of him knowing the powerful family she was apart of._

" _Anne." Jack expressed in a breathy tone. "Nice to finally meet you, Anne." Jack bowed his head and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles._

 _Elizabeth sighed deeply and didn't want this moment to end. Her father was not welcoming to the Mountie and his family, but maybe her mother would want to meet him. This boy who rescued her from a bully._

Elizabeth came back from her reverie as she heard her mother call for her. She quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs. He was there at the door. Charles Kensington. Her shoulders slumped at the realization that she still could not face him after his treatment of Jack. Her Jack. She suddenly blushed. 'Her Jack'. Could she call him that? She wanted to call him 'hers'. But they were just friends. She couldn't call him that, at least not aloud. It would be her little secret.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Charles greeted. "May I walk with you?" He inquired, offering her his arm.

"I suppose, Charles." Elizabeth responded, however inwardly, she wanted to walk herself, but she didn't want her mother to scold her for refusing him right then and there.

They walked out the front door. Elizabeth removed her hand from the crook of his arm as soon as the door was shut. Charles was taken aback.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" He asked her, confusion crossing his face.

"What's wrong? Charles, you know what's wrong. You left me!" Elizabeth spoke tersely.

"I did no such thing. I tried to get you to come with me." Charles defended his actions.

"You should have helped him. He had just came to your defense and you left. You refused to help him. I can't believe that you did that." Elizabeth was fuming.

She looked around and saw that Jack and Tom were walking up the street towards the school. She took off to catch up, not bothering to look back at Charles. He watched her run towards 'him'. He turned on his heels and stormed back to his home.

Elizabeth caught up to them. She settled in line beside Jack. She wanted to grab his hand, but she wan't sure if he would be okay with that. He held her hand the other day. But she was shaken from the bully incident. So maybe he was just trying to keep her safe. She sighed.

"Hello, Jack. Tom." She greeted.

"Hello, Anne." Jack replied.

Tom just smiled and took off towards the school as Jack gave him a nod.

Jack could feel her near him. He could hardly contain himself. She was here and he couldn't help but notice that she was not with Charles. He smiled inwardly, grateful that the snob didn't like his company.

Elizabeth saw a smile creep across his face. She loved his smile. His dimples made her feel weak in the knees. She stepped closer to him, their hands barely touching.

Jack felt her hand brush against the back of his. _'Was it on purpose?'_ Jack asked inwardly. _'Should I hold her hand? Is she inviting me to take her hand?'_ His thoughts were swirling around in his head. She was his friend. ' _Couldn't they hold hands? Why not?'_ Jack won this inner battle as he enfolded her hand in his. His smile broadened as he looked down at her and she didn't make any attempt to remove her hand from his.

'This feels heavenly.' Elizabeth thought to herself. 'He is holding my hand. I can't believe he is holding my hand!'

Jack noticed that she was smiling, but she kept her thoughts to herself. He wanted to know what was going on in that pretty head of hers. He dared to hope that she was thinking about him. He hoped that she was alright with his holding her hand. She appeared to be alright with it. More than alright, actually.

"What are you doing today?" Jack asked her, knowing that she was still being tutored at home.

"I was going to check out a book from your school library." Elizabeth suddenly thought of a reason that she was walking to 'his' school. She smiled, proud of herself for thinking of a plausible reason.

"Don't you have your own books?" Jack chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"My father has books. I get to read them. I want my own collection some day. Besides, his books are not very interesting." Elizabeth admitted, squeezing Jack's hand in reply.

"I better get to class." Jack acknowledged, suddenly wanting nothing more than to walk her back home and see what this tutoring business is like. 'Was it at all like his mother teaching him at home?' He wondered silently.

"I hope to see you later, Jack!" Elizabeth stated boldly. A rosy hue crossed her face as she realized that she spoke her thought aloud. "I, uh, um..." She tried to finish, the wind sweeping her hair across her face.

Jack gazed into her eyes as the pink deepened in her cheeks. He enjoyed the affect he had on her. He couldn't help but brush her errant whisp of hair from her face. Elizabeth's breath caught as his hand brushed lightly against her skin.

"I hope to see you later, too." Jack spoke softly. "I can meet you here at three o'clock, if that works for you, Anne?"

'Anne'! He called me 'Anne'. Elizabeth's heart sunk ever so slightly. 'I wish I could tell him who I really am.' Elizabeth nodded in response.

"Good. I'll see you this afternoon." Jack paused. "Will you be alright walking home alone?" He was suddenly uneasy about leaving her to fend for herself.

"I'll be alright." Elizabeth assured him, although, inwardly she was a bit nervous.

"I could walk you home. I don't think one time being late would matter." Jack looked up at the school doors.

A teacher came out to see what he was doing.

"Mr. Long, may I escort this lady home?" Jack inquired. "I'll be right back for class. I promise." Jack stated.

"Of course, Jack. This young lady has a very important father." Mr. Long beamed.

Elizabeth shook her head slightly, warning him before Jack looked back at her in confusion.

Mr. Long acknowledged what she was trying to tell him. He smiled at Jack and motioned for them to be on their way.

"Hurry back, young man. Today's lesson will be worth your while." Mr. Long called after them as they walked down the street.

Jack was silent as he took 'Anne's' hand in his. He wondered what Mr. Long had meant by her father being very important. He was suddenly a bit uncomfortable. She hadn't said much about her parents. He knew she had two sisters. In regards to her parents, he assumed that they were just overprotective like most parents. He looked down at 'Anne'. She was silent, but he could see she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Jack inquired as he continued to watch her expression.

"Nothing's wrong." Elizabeth lied. 'This not telling him who I am is not good.' She confessed to herself. 'He can't know who I am.' Elizabeth promised herself.

"Something must be wrong. You look upset, Anne." Jack nudged her shoulder.

Jack wanted her to trust that she could tell him anything. They felt like he had known her for his whole life. He wanted to help if he could. That's what friends did for each other. They were friends. He loved the sound of that...'friends.' She was so young, they both were, but he couldn't help think of what it would be like when they were older. When they were 'kissing' age. He sighed as he waited for her to confide in him.

"I'm not sure what to say. I have a secret that no one knows and I can't tell anyone." Elizabeth sighed.

"You can tell me." Jack offered. "After all, I saved your life." Jack joked. He squeezed her hand.

"Very funny." Elizabeth acknowledged. His hand felt so good. She didn't want him to let go of hers.

Elizabeth was worried that if she did tell him, he would drop it and run away. She didn't want that. But, even though she was so young, she knew that he wouldn't be happy with her if she kept something from him and he found out from someone else. That was the last thing that she wanted.

"Jack, I hope you won't be mad." Elizabeth began. "My name is not really..."

"Elizabeth Anne Thatcher!" Mr. Thatcher bellowed as he approached her and the young man he recognized as one of the new Thornton boys. "Come with me, now, young lady."

Jack looked up at the man. He was stunned. Jack looked down at Anne.

"Anne?" Jack asked.

"Jack. I'm so sorry." Was all Elizabeth could say as Mr. Thatcher pulled her down the street.

Jack stared after her as she was taken home. He couldn't believe it. His emotions were all in a jumble.

"Elizabeth Anne Thatcher!" Jack repeated. He stood there as realization hit him like a stack of books. "Elizabeth Anne! Anne!" He felt sick. She had lied to him. He couldn't understand. Why wouldn't she trust him? Why couldn't she tell him who she really was? Jack was hurt as he headed back to school, slumping his shoulders.

Author's Note: So, there you have it, Jack knows who she is. What will he think of her now? What will happen with Charles? Does he stand a chance at being her friend? Will Jack forgive her for lying to him? Stay Tuned for these questions to be answered in the next few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8: Clearing the Air

The Thornton Trust

Chapter 8:

Clearing the Air

Author's Note: Sorry this update has taken so long to publish...I have been really busy with 'LIFE'. Stuff needing to be taken care of and alas, my writing has taken a little vacation. I do hope to make writing my career some day, but until then, I'll be here. I love my stories, {she states confidently, not smugly}. After all, if I don't like my stories, who will? LOL. I hope you like chapter 8!

Jack Thornton was waiting for his Pa to get home. He wanted him to see his latest report. His brother, Tommy was waiting by the window, running from Jack, at his customary spot by the fireplace to the window and back again. Charlotte was in the kitchen, waiting for that telegram that would tell her that her Tom was on his way home.

"Ma? Ma! Look!" Tommy suddenly cried out in excitement. "There's a man at the door."

Charlotte and Jack both ran to the front door, knowing that it had to be the telegram they were all waiting for. Charlotte stepped in front of an excited Tommy and opened the door. The man handed her the telegram. Charlotte ripped it open and read it to herself before sharing it with her boys.

 _Dearest Char~_

 _I'll be heading home tomorrow morning. I'm due to arrive at nine o'clock. Please come meet me. Bring the boys if you can._

 _All my love~_

 _Your Tom_

Charlotte handed the note to Jack and he read it over and over again. Tommy listened to his older brother for about two minutes, then went back to playing with his blocks and military men. Jack went to get his jacket and asked his Ma if he could take a walk. Charlotte allowed him to and she watched him leave as he shut the door.

It had been three weeks since Jack had seen 'Anne'. He sighed as he remembered hearing her real name for the first time. Elizabeth Anne Thatcher. He couldn't believe that she would lie to him. He didn't want to believe it. He was still upset over the deception, but he hadn't given her a chance to explain. She had attempted to stop him a few times since then, but he had ignored her or told her to leave him alone. She agreed, but he had secretly hoped that she would keep trying to explain. It couldn't be helped. She was probably too busy to be bothered by their friendship, or lack there of.

While on his walk, Jack had unwittingly walked past 'Anne's' house. He didn't see that she was watching him from the window. He didn't know that she had been watching for him since he first found out who she really was. She was determined to talk to him today. She quickly wiped her tears away from her face and ran out the door.

"Jack! Jack! Wait!" Elizabeth began. "Jack Thornton, stop, please."

Jack was lost in thought as he recalled the day that he found out who 'Anne' really was.

 _'I'm not sure what to say. I have a secret that no one knows and I can't tell anyone.' Anne sighed._

 _'You can tell me.' Jack offered. 'After all, I saved your life.' Jack joked. He squeezed her hand._

 _'Very funny.' Anne acknowledged._

 _Jack waited until 'Anne' confided in him. But then the truth came out._

 _'Jack, I hope you won't be mad.' Anne began. 'My name is not really...'_

Jack recalled that she was interrupted. A man came over to her to take her away from him. Her father, Mr. William Thatcher. The man he himself had heard his father speak of with admiration. She was a Thatcher, she was Elizabeth Thatcher.

"Jack!" Elizabeth stood in front of him. She had been trying to garner his attention for the passed several moments as he was lost in thought.

"What?" Jack inquired, realizing that Elizabeth was standing in front of him. He saw the shock cross her face. He felt bad for how he responded to her. "I'm sorry. What do you want?" Jack tried to be civil.

"Want? I want us to be friends." Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly. "Do you want that? Can you forgive me for not telling you who I was?" Elizabeth asked, resting her hand on his arm.

"I don't know, Elizabeth." Jack began.

"I tried to tell you, but then my father came and...and ruined everything." Elizabeth replied. "It was hard to keep it a secret, but I thought you wouldn't give me the time of day if you knew who I really was, Jack. I hope you can understand that." Elizabeth took a deep breath as she waited for Jack to say something.

"Elizabeth." Jack spoke in a breathy tone. "I don't know if I can..." Jack acknowledged, as he turned to walk back to his house.

Elizabeth watched as Jack walked away. Her heart was heavy as she watched him turn a corner and disappear.

Jack coulding get home fast enough. He heard Elizabeth calle out to him a couple of times, but he would cave if he turned back now. He had to be strong. He had a plan and it didn't include a girl. He vowed to devote himself to his studies. He too, would become a Mountie and his father would be so proud of him. Jack was sure that he would come to see his son as a man of worth. Jack knew that his father favored Tommy, but he had not animosity towards his brother. He loved him and strived to be jus as pleasing to his father as Tommy was.

Elizabeth stood there for a few moments, but then decided that their conversation was not over. She followed Jack down the street. She neither knew nor did she care if he heard her coming, They would talk this out and he would listen. Elizabeth was getting closer when a car pulled up beside her.

Jack was mulling over his conversation with Elizabeth. He was not being fair to her, but she wasn't either when she lied about who she was...was she? He thought about this, not aware of her following him.

 _'She did say her name was Anne. That is her middle name. I guess it wasn't a complete lie. Why did she have to conceal her identity in the first place? I do like her! In fact, I like her so much that I can't wait to walk by her house before and after school. She is an intriguing puzzle that I must figure out. I should talk to her. Maybe, I was too hasty to...'_

"Go away, Charles! I do not wish to speak with you!" Elizabeth spoke loud enough, in hopes that Jacfk would hear her and hopefully care enough to come to her aid.

Jack stopped abruptly as he heard Elizabeth. He turned around and saw that Charles was standing close to her, holding her by the wrist. Jack was not having this. As he strode up to the pair, their conversation became clearer.

"Elizabeth! Don't make a scene." Charles implored. "Your father sent me to bring you home."

"I'm not that far. I will walk home when I'm ready. I have to speak with someone, first." Elizabeth glanced passed Charles to see Jack coming towards them.

Elizabeth smiled, which did not escape Charles' notice. He turned around, seeing Thornton, made his demeanor change immediately.

"Not you! How are we ever going to be together if he's here?" Charles whined.

"Be together? What ever gave you that idea, Charles?" Elizabeth asked, infuriated, trying to pull her hand free.

"Let her go, Charles." Jack commanded.

"Charles, you're hurting me." Elizabeth replied.

"Stop struggling and it wouldn't hurt, Elizabeth." Charles gritted his teeth, keeping his focus on Jack.

"I'd let her go if I were you, Charles." Jack spoke darkly.

"Don't be so dramatic, Thornton. She's the one who is struggling for no reason." Charles quipped.

"Charles!" Elizabeth squirmed. "Let me go, please?" She whispered.

"Charles?" Jack asked expectantly as he strode over to Elizabeth.

"Your father sent me to get you. Remember that when you go home." Charles responded, releasing his grasp as he swiftly removed himself from the situation.

"Jack! Thank you so, Jack!" Elizabeth swung her arms around his neck. "I was so scared." She buried her face into his shoulder.

Jack held her, but chuckled slightly as he couldn't make out her unintelligible whimpering.

"I'm sorry, Jack! Please let me make it up to you?" Elizabeth stepped back to look into his face. "I shouldn't have lied to you about who I was..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Elizabeth." Jack began. "I understand why you did. I shouldn't have been so quick to get upset. I'm sorry for pushing you away." Jack remarked. "Friends?" Jack asked, resting his hand on her cheek.

"Friends." Elizabeth nodded, pressing her face into his hand. "Jack? What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm helping my pa with chores. Why do you ask?" Jack inquired.

"My mother is having a party this evening and she said that I could invite whomever I wanted. I thought it would be nice to have you and your family over. There will be plenty of food and my mother even hinted that she would open the dance floor if there were enough people." Elizabeth blushed suddenly.

 _'Oh, no. I hope he doesn't think me too forward for implying that I wanted to dance with him.' Elizabeth thought inwardly._

 _'Is she hoping I'll dance with her?' Jack thought to himself. 'I don't know if this is such a good idea.'_

"Jack? What do you think? Would your family like to join us for dinner?" Elizabeth asked hopefully, fearing that she may have been too bold.

"I'll talk to my parents. I don't think my ma would mind. I'm not sure if my pa will be free, but I'll ask."

Jack bowed his head slightly and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. He turned to walk home.

'Jack? What have you gotten yourself into?' He thought to himself as he looked forward to the night's dinner party.

Elizabeth watched him turn the corner and then sighed as she thought about what could happen that evening at the dinner party. Surely, her father would not mind hosting the family who's son had rescued her from a bully.

Surely not!

Author's Note: I hope you liked Chapter 8. The next chapter is the dinner party!


	9. Chapter 9

The Thornton Trust

Chapter 9:

The Dinner Party

Author's Note: So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Life is falling into place for me and I have been uber busy with other aspects of my new adventure. Here is the much anticipated dinner that may or may not surprise my fans. Enjoy!

Jack made his way to his father's study. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tom Thornton called.

Jack walked up to his father, shoulders back and straight as a board. He was determined to go to the dinner party...but he was also determined to show his father the respect he always deserved.

"Father, we were invited to dinner this evening. The whole family is invited." Jack waited for his father to acknowledge him.

"What was that?" Tom Thornton looked up from his paperwork. "Oh, Jack. Did you say dinner? I am not going to be able to as you can see..." Tom Thornton gestured towards the stack of papers on his desk. "Not to mention, that I have chores that I won't be able to attend to until later."

"I understand, father. I guess I'll let them know that we cannot attend." Jack slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Nonsense, son. You and your mother and brother can go in my stead. I'll hold down the fort." Tom Thornton paused and saw his son's expression turn to triumph. "Son? Is there someone special at this dinner?"

Jack blushed and tried to hide his pleased expression.

"No matter." Tom Thornton advised, changing his mind in wanting to know. "Who is the family?" Tom Thornton asked as Jack grabbed the doorknob to his office.

 _'I hoped he wouldn't ask. He can't know that I like this girl. He can't.'_ Jack thought inwardly.

"Son?" Tom waited.

"The Thatcher's, sir." Jack turned to gauge his father's reaction.

"That's great son." Tom Thornton's smile widened, showing his deep dimples.

"You really think so?" Jack inquired, a bit shocked. "I thought you wouldn't like that fact." Jack began.

"What? No, of course not. The Thatchers' are practically Hamilton royalty. You must have done something truly remarkable to deem an invitation to their home." Tom Thornton stood and came around his desk. He clapped his sinewy hand on Jack's back then mussed his hair. "I'm proud of you, son."

The dinner party was in the next half hour. Jack had ran from his father's office to get ready. He was waiting for his mother and Tommy so they could head out. Charlotte and Tommy were ready in record time and they headed down the street to The Thatcher residence. Jack was nervous, yet excited to see Elizabeth Thatcher. Charlotte Thornton knocked on the door. The butler, Mr. Simmons greeted them.

"May I help you?" Simmons offered.

"We are here for dinner." Charlotte began.

"Jack! You're here!" Elizabeth walked up and stepped in front of Simmons. "That will be all, Simmons." Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at the butler.

"Very well, Miss." Simmons excused himself.

"Please come in. Father and Mother are on their way. They had to run a few errands before dinner." Elizabeth smiled from Jack to his mother and rested her eyes on Jack.

"I'm sorry, this is my mother, Charlotte and you know Tommy." Jack introduced his mother.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Elizabeth curtsied. "Tommy!" Elizabeth smiled at Tommy who seemed enamored with his surroundings.

Tommy smiled back and then tried to pull Jack away. Jack shook his head at his younger brother who had tried to get him to head to the suit of armor in the corner. Tommy was fascinated with the knights of ole. Jack looked to Elizabeth and nodded in apology.

"Oh, of course he can look at the armor." Elizabeth boldly took Jack's hand and pulled him and Tommy to the library off to the left of the entryway.

Charlotte followed as she too, was curious to see this suit of armor. She watched silently as she noticed how boldly the young woman had grabbed Jack's hand and she couldn't help have a small smile.

 _'Maybe she will be good for him.'_ Charlotte thought to herself.

Jack let Elizabeth guide him through the house. Tommy had walked back to this mother as Elizabeth led Jack to the wall of books. Jack was shocked that the library was so full of books and yet, Elizabeth still preferred to check out books from his school library. He smiled down at Elizabeth as she pulled out some of her favorites. "Pride and Prejudice"; "Sense and Sensibility"; "Emma". She placed them back on the shelves. Elizabeth took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Elizabeth blushed. "My mother said she was bringing a friend for me and I am not happy about it." She remaked.

"A friend? Who is that?" Jack inquired, suddenly aware that his mother was watching them. "Do I know this 'friend'?" He turned back to Elizabeth, who seemed suddenly embarrassed.

"Charles Kensington, III." Elizabeth sighed. "Mother knows how he was pushy in trying to get me to come home. She knows that you saved us from a bully, and yet she is insistent that he and I spend as much time together as possible." She explained, still refusing to let go of Jack's hand.

"Well, I guess, she knows what's best." Jack acknowledged. "I'm not really the type of boy that mother's really want around their future debutantes." Jack cringed as he saw a sweep of disappointment come across her face.

 _'What is he trying to say?'_ Elizabeth thought, staring into his eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Jack began. He was worried that he said the wrong thing, and dinner hadn't even begun.

"What are you saying, Jack?" Elizabeth boldly inquired, trying to stay calm and not jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm the son of a Mountie. I'm not exactly upper-crust like your family are. Definitely not 'Hamilton royalty.'" Jack stated. Regretting the disdainful tone that crept into his voice as he quoted his father.

"Look. I don't share my parents views on this subject." Elizabeth replied. "I would not have invited you, if I did. So, if you would please give us a chance, this evening could be quite enjoyable for the both of us." Elizabeth stated with conviction. She was still holding his hand and then the door bell sounded.

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Thatcher exclaimed as he noticed his daughter's hand in the young boys' hand. "Who is this? I demand to know!"

End of preview.

"Father! Please? I invited them as we discussed. This is Jack Thornton, he is the one who came to Charles' and my defense against that bully." Elizabeth stated.

Charlotte watched the Mr. Thatcher scold his daughter. She thought about interjecting, but then realized that it was not her place. She held Tommy's hand to keep him from running around and Jack stood by Elizabeth. His hand still in hers. He seemed calm, but she knew that he was just masking his nerves with his self made 'Mountie stare' as he had seen his father make when he was thinking about something or working on a case. She smiled to herself at how much her Jack was a young Tom Thornton. It thrilled her to no end. They waited for Mr. Thatcher to respond.

Elizabeth held her breath as she looked from her father to Jack and back to her father. Her resolve was just as firm as her grip on Jack's hand. She glanced at her guests and then challenged her father by giving him her 'Elizabeth stare'. Mr. Thatcher had no other recourse but to accept his beloved daughter's guests. She was indeed determined and he knew that he wouldn't win this argument.

"Very well, young lady." Mr. Thatcher smiled. "I, too, have a guest." Mr. Thatcher beamed as he stepped aside and let the young man emerge from outside.

Elizabeth knew that he was coming, but she still acted surprised and pleased to see him. She was a young lady after all and young lady's do not show their disdain. She kept hold of Jack's hand and smiled at her father's guest.

"Charles." Elizabeth stated, curtsying with a small smile.

"Elizabeth." Charles enthused with quite a bit more vigor than Elizabeth would have liked.

This did not go unnoticed by Jack and he was about to remove his hand from Elizabeth's. She glanced at him and smiled. Mr. Thatcher ushered everyone into the dining room, Charles right on his heels.

Charlotte and Tommy followed Mr. Thatcher. Jack started to follow, but Elizabeth pulled him back.

"Elizabeth?" Jack inquired. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for father bringing Charles. I know that I didn't invite him. I hope you know that, Jack. I really just wanted your family to be the center of attention. My father and mother need to know what a wonderful new addition to Hamilton, that the Thornton's are." She advised.

"It's alright, Elizabeth. I know we are not in the same class. It's clear, just by standing here in your grand library." Jack stated, nervously. "Besides, this is just a 'thank you' dinner, right?" He smiled.

"I suppose so." Elizabeth's expression fell slightly. "Come along. They are waiting for the guest of honor...or at least they should be waiting." Elizabeth stated with conviction.

Jack smiled at her name for him. _'Guest of honor' right!'_ He rolled his eyes as he let her lead him into the dining room. His feelings were making themselves known and he wasn't sure what he thought about it. _'Was this where life was leading him? Is this what he wanted? His father found love and married his high school sweetheart. Maybe he could be just as fortunate. Maybe?'_ Jack stilled his breath as they entered the dining room. _'One step at a time, Jack. One step at a time.'_ He encouraged himself.

Jack looked at the empty chairs waiting for them. Elizabeth's was by Charles and his was across from hers. He smiled inwardly. He had heard that couples are expected to sit across from each other. He hoped that it was a sign that there was a greater work in their lives to bring them together. He hoped that what he heard was indeed fact and not just an old wives tale. He nodded at his mother who was seated by him and Tommy who was on the other side. Mr. Thatcher and Mrs. Thatcher were on both ends of the table, with Viola and Julie on either side of Mrs. Thatcher.

"Simmons, please have Mrs. Brook, bring the first course." Mrs. Thatcher advised.

"Yes, Ma'am." Simmons quickly disappeared and Mrs. Brook arrived in record time with a couple maids following her with plates in hand.

After everyone was served, Mrs. Thatcher greeted her guests.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I was not able to greet you all at the door. Thank you for accepting my daughter's gracious dinner invitation." Mrs. Thatcher enthused. "I love a good party and tonight shall not disappoint. I understand that Young Jack here has helped Young Master Charles and my daughter with a bully situation? Isn't that so, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, mother." Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "He came just as Charles here needed him the most. She glanced at Charles, who had looked down at his plate, averting his gaze.

 _'Do we really have to acknowledge his accomplishments?'_ Charles thought inwardly, jealously. _'It's not like I couldn't handle myself. I had it well in hand...I was just about to...'_ He lied to himself. Charles looked up at Jack, briefly. _'He didn't even seem to mind the praise.'_ Charles continued his bitter inner diatribe. He couldn't stand that Jack was getting the attention. He was here to see Elizabeth and garner her favor, but how was he going to accomplish that with her _'savior'_ here?

Jack noticed that Charles had remained quiet since Mrs. Thatcher had asked Elizabeth to recall the account of a few months ago. Jack continued to listen to her recounting of his 'rescue', but watched Charles reaction to her telling of the ordeal. Charles seemed to be out of sorts, which amused Jack.

Charles looked over at Jack, just as Jack returned his attention to Elizabeth. He smiled at her and laughed when Elizabeth had said something funny. Her story was finished, but she continued to delight her dinner guests. Even Charles seemed to be engaged in her conversation. Jack knew that Charles was jealous, but he couldn't help be a little sorry for him. He knew that Elizabeth didn't feel the same way, but Charles was in the same class as she was and that made Jack's chances, in his eyes, slim to none regardless of their feelings for each other. This saddened Jack, but he kept his emotions in check as his father had taught him.

After dinner, Mr. Thatcher had invited everyone into the small ballroom. This was an intimate dinner party as they had so few guests, so it was only appropriate to use their lesser known ballroom. Mr. Thatcher had ushered Charles to Elizabeth.

"Now, Elizabeth, you have to at least start the dancing with Charles. After all, he did come to see you." Mr. Thatcher demanded.

"Yes, father." Elizabeth acknowledged. She glanced over at Jack who seemed uncomfortable.

Charles took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the dance floor. They circled slowly as Charles rested his hands in the proper position of the lead dancer. Elizabeth stole glances in Jack's direction, which did not escape Charles' notice. He huffed and she heard him.

"Charles!" Elizabeth admonished. "That wasn't very nice." She stated.

"Neither is ignoring your dance partner, Elizabeth." Charles defended.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized. _'I just don't care to be dancing with you, Charles.'_ She declared inwardly. _'I'd much prefer to be in someone else' arms.'_ She stole another glance Jack's way as she thought to herself.

Jack overheard some of their conversation as they circled the dance floor. Jack had been dancing with his mother. Tommy was not taking a turn. Mr. Thatcher and Mrs. Thatcher had been dancing. Charlotte and Tommy then took a seat to watch as it was Jack's turn to dance with Elizabeth.

Jack took her into his arms. _'Thank you, mother for making me learn a few steps.'_ Jack smiled to himself. _'1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3...'_ Jack counted under his breath.

Elizabeth smiled at him, shyly. She could tell that he was nervous. So she let him lead her around the room as slowly as he needed to be comfortable. Elizabeth was so thrilled to finally be in Jack's arms. After the dance with Charles, this was truly the better place to be. She never once looked in Charles' direction. Their eyes were locked for the next two dances.

Charlotte noticed that the other young man was not happy to see such public display. But, she was quite proud of Jack for being the gentleman and leading the young Elizabeth around the dance floor.

Charles, at length took his leave. He was putting his coat on as Mr. Thatcher came to the front door.

"Charles. I hope you have had a nice evening." He stated.

"Yes, sir. It was fine." Charles said rather unconvincingly.

"Trust me, Charles. You are the better man. He nodded towards Elizabeth and Jack. Give her time." He clapped Charles' back and excused himself.

Charles stared into the ballroom, hoping to catch Elizabeth's eye. No chance. She was still starry eyed, looking into Jack's lucky eyes. He suddenly felt sick. He needed to get out of there.

Jack and Elizabeth were beginning their fourth dance as Mr. Thatcher came back into the room. He noticed that Charlotte seemed pleased to watch her son dance with his daughter. He was not pleased at all, but he promised Mrs. Thatcher that he would be a gracious host. Mrs. Thatcher was known for having the Mounties over to welcome them or thank them for their various contributions to Hamilton Society and Mr. Thatcher was well aware of this. He decided to interrupt the dance.

"Well, I guess it is time to call it a night. Since your husband couldn't be here, Mrs. Thornton, I hope you and he will be able to join us for lunch, Sunday next." Mr. Thatcher addressed Charlotte.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I'll make sure that Tom is free. Thank you for your hospitality this evening." Charlotte nodded and took Tommy by the hand. "Jack? It is time for us to go, son."

Jack and Elizabeth had stopped dancing and she walked him to the door. Elizabeth held his hand in hers. Jack put on his coat, releasing her hand briefly.

"Thank you for this evening, Elizabeth. I truly had a wonderful time." Jack leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Mr. Thatcher cleared his throat.

Jack and his family thanked him once more and quickly left the Thatcher Manor. Jack was smiling from ear to ear, his dimples firmly set in the side of his face.

Author's Note: Work calls. Hope you like my chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The Thornton Trust

Chapter 10:

Plans and Dreams

Author's Note: This #WordNerd is back! Abrianna Aguilar, I hope you like my using you in the story! It's a thank you for spurring me on and being excited for my updates. Everyone has been so wonderful in wanting to read more of this story. I hope to update in my other stories soon. Until then, please let me know what you think of the complete chapter 10!

The Thornton's arrived home to a dimly lit house. Charlotte had sent the boys to bed as soon as they entered the house. She then went to hers and Tom's room and found her husband sound asleep in their bed. She smiled as she changed into her nightgown and slid under the covers beside her Tom.

"Charlotte! My girl!" Tom spoke in his sleep. "I love you, darling!" He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer into him. Tom did not wake up as he let his lips trace her cheek and found her mouth.

Charlotte welcomed her Tom's kiss and reciprocated it wholeheartedly. They were lost in each others arms and after several shared kisses, they drifted off to sleep. Tom held his Charlotte tightly as he breathed into the back of her neck. Charlotte smiled as she too drifted off to sleep.

Jack woke early in the morning a few days later. He smiled as his first thoughts were of Elizabeth. He remembered how she had held his hand practically through out the whole night of the dinner party. He sighed as he thought about planning to run into her later that day.

Jack was ready in record time as he waited for Tommy to finish his breakfast. He stepped outside to look down the street at the Thatcher manor, wondering what they did to get ready for their daily tasks. Elizabeth would come to the school to check out one of their books as it was Wednesday. He hadn't seen her since the dinner party. He couldn't wait for the reading hour at school. She loved listening to the librarian reading to the class and then having all the children pick a book for the week. He knew that Elizabeth would have her book read in a day or two, but would read it over and over to 'soak it in' as she had told him one day.

At length, Tommy came out and they walked to school, albeit a bit faster than Tommy would have liked. Jack pulled his little brother along, hoping to get a glance of Elizabeth through her front picture window.

Elizabeth did not disappoint, as Jack and Tommy were walking to school and he noticed that she was looking at him and smiling. Jack's heart soared as they caught each others eye. Elizabeth watched him pass and then quickly readied herself for her trip to the school library for the morning story.

The school was busier today than normal. All the children gathered at the library to wait for the librarian to open and let them in so they could hear the story for the week. Jack and Tommy had gathered in their classes and waited patiently as the Librarian came up to start her story. Jack looked around to see if he could see Elizabeth Thatcher, but she hadn't shown up yet. At length, Elizabeth's arrived and quickly saw Jack sitting with his class. She gave him a nod and quickly took her seat beside him. Jack couldn't contain the smile spreading across his face as he looked over at her. Elizabeth smiled in response. They sat quietly as the Librarian continued her story.

Tommy and his class were listening to a collection of short stories by Hans Christian Andersen. They laughed at the main character. Jack smiled as he checked on his little brother. Tommy caught Jack smiling at him and smiled back. Jack was proud of his little brother for paying attention to the story.

Jack and Elizabeth were enthralled with the story they were currently listening to which this week was, "Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm by Kate Douglas".

Jack and Elizabeth sat as close to each other as possible. Their shoulders always touching. When the Librarian wasn't watching they would hold each others hand. Some of the kids started to snicker however, and Jack knew that they were caught. So he released Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth was sad that Jack released her hand, but understood why. After the story Jack and Elizabeth quickly found an aisle of books to look at for their weekly book choice.

The time for choosing a book was over. Jack and Elizabeth said their goodbyes at the library door. Jack's class started walking towards the classroom as he watched Elizabeth walk out the door and head towards the car that was waiting to pick her up from the library to take her to her next appointment of the day. Jack was sad that they had to wait till later that afternoon to see each other. But he hopes that his new book choice of "Treasure Island" by Robert Louis Stevenson would keep him entertained until after school.

The chauffeur took Elizabeth to her next appointment which was meeting her dad for lunch. She hoped that he did not have an ulterior motive, but she suspected that Charles would be joining them.

End of Preview

Charles stood just inside the restaurant and watched as Elizabeth exited the car. He saw her turn to her father and he nodded for her to go inside. As Elizabeth approached the restaurant, she was surprised to see that her father had left her there. Her father had left her! Elizabeth was seeing red, but she was in public and would dare not show her anger. She was a young lady and she would comport herself as one should. _'I will talk to you about this, father!'_ She fumed inwardly as she smiled at Charles. Apparently, there was to be a lunch date of sorts. She sighed as she took the arm that Charles had offered.

"Elizabeth!" Charles greeted. "It is a pleasure to see you again." Charles smiled.

 _'I wish I could say the feeling was mutual.'_ Elizabeth thought inwardly. "Pleasure, Charles."

Elizabeth took Charles' arm as he escorted her inside to a table by a window. She was pleased to find that he, too liked to sit by the window, but she wished he was a different young man entirely.

"I'm glad you decided to meet me after all." Charles enthused.

"After all?" Elizabeth questioned him, slightly confused.

"Yes, your father sai9d that you were hesitant to meet me today." Charles replied.

"Hesitant?" Elizabeth paused thinking over the conversation she and her father had had in the car. "He did not mention my having lunch with you, we were just going to have a father daughter lunch." Elizabeth scowled.

Charles sighed resignedly. He figured that Mr. Thatcher had been up to something. Nonetheless, Charles was not swayed in doing everything he could to have a pleasant lunch with this lovely lady he secretly called 'Liz'.

Charles smiled pleasantly as Elizabeth stirred her cup of tea absentmindedly, lost in thought.

"Surely, your tea is stirred by now." Charles commented pleasantly.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked up at Charles suddenly realizing that she had been stirring for a whole three minutes.

"It's all right." Charles waved his hand over to the waiter to come bring the check. "We can have lunch another time when you're actually interested in spending time with me. But for now, I'll leave you to your day and hope that lunch will happen in the near future." Charles bowed his head slightly as he stood up and left to retrieve his coat.

Elizabeth was relieved, however, she felt bad that she didn't seem too interested in having lunch with this young man who seemed to be very gentlemanly and very interested in her. She, however, was not one to lead anyone on when she was not interested. She looked out the window and waited a while before she decided to call the waiter over to have him call her father.

As the car parked, she walked up to the door. Their driver was waiting with the open door. Elizabeth slid into her father's car. The driver took off towards her dance lessons. She enjoyed these and her horse riding lessons. It was going to be a good day today and tomorrow, she was sure of it.

At the dance lesson, which was held at the instructors home, she waited for her partner. She was the most experienced and as such she was asked to dance with the newest student.

When the new student walked in, Elizabeth was stunned.

"Jack!" She gasped.

"Elizabeth?" Jack stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked as she thought about the several weeks that had passed since the library visit. "You stopped coming to the school. I didn't know where you were. What happened?"

"Elizabeth." Jack sighed. He didn't know how to explain what had happened. His father told him that the Thatcher's had refused them to see each other, but that was all his father would tell him.

Jack had been miserable the last several weeks, but had accepted that his father was doing what he thought would be best for all of them.

"Jack?" Elizabeth tapped her foot, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting." She huffed.

"I can't say, Elizabeth." Jack offered, knowing the explanation would not satisfy her.

"Can't or won't?" Elizabeth asked, not believing for a moment that that was all there was to it.

The instructor interrupted their conversation. She pulled Elizabeth towards Jack and commanded that they take their dance positions.

"Elizabeth, please lets just get this over with." Jack stated, suddenly realizing that there were several better ways he could have expressed himself. "You know what I meant." He replied, trying to reel in his statement.

"Fine!" Elizabeth ignored him and placed her hand in his as the instructor encouraged them to stop wasting her time.

Jack led Elizabeth around the dance floor with ease. Elizabeth had been impressed the night of the dinner party that Jack danced even better than Charles. His dancing had vastly improved. She wondered what he had been up to since they hadn't seen each other in several weeks. She wanted to confront him about it, but Jack seemed to want to avoid the issue. She huffed as he continued to twirl her around the room, bringing her in close and then twirling her away from him, then bringing her close to his body. The music stopped, just as Jack dipped her backwards, his face mere inches from hers. Elizabeth exhaled sharply as Jack slowly lifted her back to a standing position.

"Jack!" She breathed, hardly believing that he just came so close to kissing her.

"Elizabeth, I..." Jack began, but was interrupted by Miss Abrianna Aguilar.

"Well, you two certainly do not need the dancing lessons which your parents are paying me for, but please remember that you need to denote proper decorum. You are after all only teenagers, for pity's sake." Miss Aguilar stated, albeit a bit breathless herself.

Jack blushed fiercely as he released his hold on Elizabeth's waist. Elizabeth's own blush deepened as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Jack was trying to think of something to say that would not insert his foot into his mouth, yet again. He needed to explain. He glanced at the instructor and then looked down at his feet.

 _'I don't know what to say to her. All I know is that she is mad at me for not seeing her these passed several weeks. I didn't have a choice. My father had taken us out of the school and my mother has been teaching us at home.'_ Jack sighed audibly, as he looked up into Elizabeth's face. _'She is hurt. I am the cause of that, but I cannot tell her why.'_ Jack reached for her hand and brought it to his lips.

Elizabeth caught her breath at his sudden move. She smiled at him, but was a bit miffed that he seemed to think that simply kissing her hand would be enough to explain what had happened between them.

"What happened, Jack? Please talk to me!" She implored, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Come here. Sit down." Jack motioned for her to sit with him.

"I guess a break is in order." Miss Aguilar expressed, taking her leave to give the young couple a chance to chat. "My, my, I need to get some air." The instructor explained, unbeknownst to her students who seemed to be completely unaware of her presence.

"Your father came to meet my father for lunch as planned the week after your dinner party." Jack began.

"But I thought you were coming to our house again." Elizabeth trailed off as she saw the expression cross Jack's face. She waited patiently.

"That was the plan, until our father's had a discussion. My father let Mr. Thatcher do all the talking. My father had suspected his response to our evening together." Jack clenched his jaw and plunged forward. "Your father had thanked me for my helping you and Charles, but then told my father that he no longer wished for us to see each other." Jack paused, gauging Elizabeth's reaction to this news.

"My father?" Elizabeth exhaled. "I don't understand. My parents have always praised the Mounties and invited them to dinners and parties. Why is he forbidding us to see each other?" Elizabeth spoke more to herself than to Jack.

"I think you know, Elizabeth." Jack took her hand in his. "Your father can see how much we like each other. He is trying to stop this from becoming something more, Elizabeth." Jack replied.

"We are teenagers. We are too young to become something more, aren't we?" Elizabeth inquired, diverting her eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet were around our age." Jack began.

"Look what happened to them!" Elizabeth countered. "I can't believe that my father would keep us from hanging out and still push me towards Charles." Elizabeth sighed heavily.

"Charles? Really?" Jack scoffed. "That's why I can't see you?" Jack clenched his jaw. "I suppose it makes sense. I mean, your father was grateful for my help, but he seemed standoffish when my father had asked if I could see you that afternoon." Jack trailed off as he looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"You asked to see me? My father never mentioned it. I was wondering if I had done something wrong. I mean, we were at school that Wednesday afternoon and then the following weekend, he told me that you had canceled our dinner plans." Elizabeth breathed, thinking over the last several miserable weeks.

"Believe me, I would never cancel plans with you, Elizabeth." Jack enthused, reaching for her hand. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to see each other. My mother and father decided to take us out of school. My mother has been homeschooling us since." Jack explained resting his hand on top of hers.

"Did you move as well? I haven't seen you when I walk by your house either." Elizabeth questioned.

"Oh, we have been visiting our uncle. We just got back, actually. My mother sent us with schoolwork to do when we weren't doing chores on our uncle's farm." Jack explained as he noticed her features were saddened. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth!"

His hand was still resting on hers. She didn't want this afternoon to end. She was relieved that it wasn't something that she had done to keep them apart. On the other hand, she was furious with her father's narrow-mindedness. Elizabeth could never fathom her father's distaste for families in 'lower social standing' than them. She thought it was preposterous.

"Elizabeth?" Jack questioned, trying to get her to look at him. "What is it?" Jack squeezed her hand.

"I don't understand why my plans and dreams are so different from my parents'. I hope to be a teacher some day and marry for love. They on the other hand, want me to join a cotillion and then marry their choice whether I love him or not. I'm only 14, and they seem to want to marry me off already. They are keeping us apart and pushing me towards Charles." Elizabeth rambled as Jack listened.

He, too, was getting more upset with the whole situation. He waited for her to finish her rant.

"Wait!" Elizabeth stopped herself. "How did you come to get the same dance lessons from Miss Abrianna Aguilar? She is a very sought after instructor and I was told that many who try to get into her class, are waitlisted." Elizabeth questioned.

"My father helped her with something a few years back and she always wanted to repay him." Jack paused. "When she learned that I was wanting to learn how to dance, she offered to teach me free of charge." Jack blushed.

"Why would you want to learn how to dance?" Elizabeth was curious to know.

"Well, I, uh..." Jack stammered. "I hoped that the next time we had dinner, that I would be able to sweep you off your feet and impress your parents." Jack blushed.

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth smiled and pressed her free hand over his which was still on top of hers. "You swept me off my feet the moment we met! I..." Elizabeth began.

Jack took this opportunity to pull her closer to him. He closed his eyes too soon and ended up kissing Elizabeth on the nose. He leaned back and looked down at her. Elizabeth was blushing as he collected his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I guess I'm just a bit nervous." Jack laughed off the situation.

"Jack." Elizabeth breathed.

This time, Jack pulled her to him, his hand resting on her lower back as he brought her in closer. He lifted her chin with his free hand and slowly pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes as she returned his kiss.

They were teens, which to most this would seem a bit too forward in proper society. However that may be, neither Jack nor Elizabeth cared in the least as they continued reciprocating each others kisses. Jack was the first to break the kiss. Elizabeth took a calming breath as she looked into Jack's hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Jack fumbled. "I suppose that was too forward of me." Jack apologized. "I have been wanting to kiss you since we met. Hearing that I swept you off your feet at first meeting, I just had to take the chance." Jack shuffled his feet as he glanced back at her.

"Jack! Are you really sorry?" Elizabeth asked, feeling a bit hurt that he would apologize for kissing her. A kiss that she had been dreaming about since that first day several weeks ago.

"No, not really." Jack admitted. He caressed her shoulder, sliding his hand down to rest his hand on hers.

"I'm glad!" Elizabeth breathed. "This is going to be difficult, isn't it?" She sighed as she thought about the coming weeks.

"We can get through it together!" Jack enthused as he squeezed her hand.

Miss Abrianna Aguilar came back into the room, hoping that the two young people were done with their conversation.

"Now, we have time to try one more dance before you have to go home, young man." She approached Jack.

"Yes, Miss." Jack responded.

"Now, take her hand and place your hand on her waist. Yes, that's right." Miss Abrianna Aguilar instructed. "I don't know why I bother. You two are naturals." She laughed as she took her seat by the victrola as she started the music.

Jack and Elizabeth swayed to the music and quickly picked up the steps of the waltz. Elizabeth felt the happiest she had ever been in Jack's arms. She hated that their time was coming to an end. Jack relished the fact that he could hold Elizabeth in his arms that he wished he could stop time.

At half passed five o'clock, Jack bowed towards Elizabeth, kissing her hand. The instructor gave them a moment to say their goodbyes.

"I look forward to our next dance lesson, Elizabeth." Jack stated boldly, pulling her into his embrace.

"Not as much as I, I am sure." Elizabeth blushed.

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Elizabeth kissed him back.

As Jack left the instructor's house, he thought about the kiss he left on Elizabeth's lips. _'I hope to leave many kisses on your lips in the weeks to come, Miss Thatcher. You have captured my heart and I pray that this is only the beginning.'_ Jack thought inwardly as he made his way to his home.

Elizabeth waited at the instructor's house until her father's car came to pick her up. Once she was in the car, she sighed about the kisses that she and Jack shared. _'Surely, they were not going to share Romeo and Juliet's fate. That was a play. This was real life.'_ Elizabeth leaned her head against the head rest and closed her eyes.

"How was your dance lesson, Miss Thatcher?" The driver inquired.

"It was wonderful!" Elizabeth replied dreamily.

Author's Note: So? What do you think about that, dear readers? The next installment will deal with more of Tom's investigation regarding the questionable Constable Clive Houston.


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions and Debutantes

The Thornton Trust

Chapter 11:

Decisions and Debutantes

So, here I am, #Hearties! I hope this chapter was well worth your wait. I'm nervous, as it has been so long since I've had the time and 'penspiration' to come back to any of these stories. I am on my fourth day off, after working 8 days straight...So, please enjoy this chapter! Hope to #write2work someday, but until then, I'll give my current job 110%...

Thank you to all my readers! I have been spurred on by all your reviews of this story, with one in particular that I wish to thank for helping me land on an idea for this chapter...I came up with the title and the direction, but seeing as you have followed and favorited my story, I had to give a shout out.

Thank you, angelaSBI for the recent follow/favorite! I'm glad that I'm still entertaining new readers. This Chapter 11 Preview is dedicated to you!

I do site an article that was indeed written in 2013, but for the sake of the story, lets imagine that it was an article that Mrs. Thatcher read to her daughter regarding a certain 'London season' adopted by the Americans. Lets get to it, shall we?

This picks up as Elizabeth is being dropped off from her dance lesson...

Elizabeth stepped through the front door and rushed upstairs, hoping that her return would go unnoticed for the remainder of the evening, but she knew she most likely only had a small window to capture her thoughts on paper. Once at her dresser, she pulled out the journal and sat propped up on her bed, tucking her knees under her. She held the pen, expecting the ink to flow out and onto the page...coming to life as she recaptured her dance lesson with Jack Thornton. The words at length came to her, but she omitted his name as she knew that her younger sister would inevitably try to get to her journal and read it, living vicariously through her much more mature older sister.

 _I danced the afternoon away as my new dancing partner proved to be most skilled at taking me on the dance floor and transporting me to a place that he and I were only aware of...our own dream land. He held me tightly, yet gently. My head is still spinning from his touch, from his kiss._

 _How will we continue to see each other should my parents find out who my dance partner is. I don't want to lose him. Is it too soon to admit that I love him? No! You, dear journal are my best friend. You will keep my secrets. Lets just keep this between us and not let my sister's discover who this mystery man is...promise to keep our secret, journal? Of course, you do. That's what best friends do...although, some day, I may have a new best friend to keep my secrets..._

Elizabeth sighed as she closed her journal, thoughts of Jack Thornton flooding her mind.

The next day...

Jack sat on his bed, finishing his reading assignment for the day. Elizabeth requested that he read this book as it was her favorite. He laughed at the fact that the heroine's name was the same as hers and wondered if she was named after her. His mind often wandered to the 'Elizabeth' who had stolen his heart, rather than focus on 'Elizabeth Bennett'. He sighed heavily as he tried to finish reading the chapter regarding a 'Mr. Darcy' and his best friend, 'Mr. Bingley'. Jack couldn't decide if he actually liked 'Mr. Darcy', but he was going to find out even if it killed him.

Jack closed the book and looked out the window. He was glad that it was still light outside so he ran to meet his brother in the yard. They were going to rake the leaves so they could jump into them. Granted he was getting too old for such frivolity, but his younger brother, Tommy, had begged him to help him as the leaves had grown in number since the previous morning. Jack took the rake that Tommy had offered him and began to build an enormous pile of leaves.

After several minutes of play, Jack looked up from building yet another pile for Tommy and he to jump into, Jack saw Elizabeth walk down the lane with a stack of books. He nodded to Tommy in her direction. Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed as he knew that Jack was silently asking him to let him go walk with that Elizabeth girl. Tommy smiled slightly, wishing that Elizabeth had not chosen that particular path.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth!" Jack greeted her. He moved to take her books.

"Good day, Jack!" Elizabeth replied, releasing her stack of books to him.

They ambled down the lane as Elizabeth sighed deeply.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack inquired good-natured.

"My father is planning something with Mr. Kensington's father." She paused to look at him, gauging his reaction. "Charles has asked my father to accompany me to a ball at the beginning of the 'season', which was introduced in the 1890's according to London society. I guess I should be honored to have someone pursue me, but I had hoped that someone else could do the honor..." Elizabeth trailed off as she looked at Jack who seemed to be at a loss for words.

Jack held the books as he contemplated Elizabeth's words. He blushed as he realized that she was hoping that he could accompany her to the ball. He truly wished he could escort her, no matter how frivolous the event sounded. But, he did not have the right kind of blood flowing through his veins. He was disgusted with the whole situation. Not only could he not escort her, she was to be escorted by none other than Charles Kensington, III.

"What exactly does the 'debutante' do, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired, as he stopped and faced her.

"The American debutante stood beside her mother, was presented to the guests, and was then introduced to and danced the German with the gentleman to whom her mother had selected to lead the dance-."* Elizabeth quoted her mother's reading of an article she read.

"Did you have to memorize that response?" Jack chuckled as he repositioned the books to his right side to grasp Elizabeth's hand with his.

"No, but it has certainly enlightened me as to how silly our society can be." Elizabeth chuckled. "Joking aside, I would much rather have someone else escort me to the ball." She blushed as their eyes met.

"I, uh, don't know what to say, Elizabeth!" Jack studdered. "I wish I could escort you, but as we both know..." Jack trailed off yet again, exasperated by the fact that Charles Kensington, III was able to escort Elizabeth and he was not.

"I understand, Jack. I truly do, but this isn't fair." Elizabeth breathed as she squeezed his hand.

Jack set her books on a nearby tree stump along the path to the park, taking her hands in his pulling her closer.

"Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of escorting me to the Debutante Ball this season?" Jack inquired.

"Jack, you are not allowed..." Elizabeth broke off, as Jack placed his finger to his lip.

"I will work out the details, Elizabeth. I just need you to trust me and meet me at half passed five o'clock on the evening of the debutante ball. Agreed?" Jack asked as he stroked her cheek.

"Agreed." Elizabeth responded as she leaned in to accept the kiss which Jack's eyes had asked her as he gazed into hers.

They sealed their promise to meet with a kiss.

That evening...

Elizabeth walked into her house to see Charles at the foot of the stairs. She didn't know he would be here and her cheery disposition suddenly vanished. She applied her faux smile and extended her hand to Charles.

"Good evening, Elizabeth." Charles stated, gripping her hand. "Your mother invited me tonight to discuss my escorting you to the Debutante Ball a fortnight from tomorrow." Charles smiled pleasantly, still holding her hand in his.

"Good evening, Charles." Elizabeth responded, trying to release his hold on her hand. "I don't really know what to say. I planned on not having an escort." Elizabeth replied, as she stepped back and looked towards the dining room where she assumed that her mother was listening.

Mrs. Thatcher stepped away from the door, preparing to open it to confront her daughter. Mrs. Thatcher believed that she knew exactly what she was doing to better her daughters future. She just couldn't understand why Elizabeth was so stubborn.

Elizabeth locked eyes with her mother. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to go against her mother's wishes, but she couldn't lead Charles on like this. She wanted Jack to escort her, but propriety and social rules prohibited it. She never hated her position in society more than she did than at this moment. Elizabeth took a deep breath and said her peace.

"Mother, I will not be escorted by Charles to the Debutante Ball. I would rather go with Father on my arm." Elizabeth was adamant and quickly left the room.

Charles and Mrs. Thatcher stared at each other, aghast as they both turned to see Elizabeth storm up the stairs.

End of Preview

Charles was sitting at his desk, trying to figure out Elizabeth who had refused to see him a week ago. He wanted to escort her to the ball as her mother had promised that he would. He just couldn't shake the thought of her wanting to have Jack escort her instead. He knew that it was socially impossible, but even if he did succeed in taking her as her mother promised, Charles would know the truth. Would he care that she preferred someone else' company, or would he just be proud of himself for one upping Jack Thornton? He had to admit that beating him to win Elizabeth's affections, would be very pleasing to his ego, but he would prefer that she would rather have him on his arm. That would make this a true victory.

The day of the Debutante Ball…

Jack woke up bright and early to catch Elizabeth before she headed out to her first lesson of the day. He ran, pulling Tommy behind as he made it to her house with moments to spare. Elizabeth was waiting at the window, her smile spreading across her face as she saw Jack come into view. She cocked her ears to listen for any other movement in the house. It was early, for a Saturday, and her parents usually slept in an hour later. Satisfied that no one else was up yet, Elizabeth quietly walked out of the house and up to Jack. Tommy had let go of his hand and walked a few paces ahead in hopes that he couldn't hear the outpouring of 'grossness', as he had come to call it.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Jack enthused, albeit a bit breathless.

"Good morning, Jack!" Elizabeth blushed as his smile revealed the dimples that always got her into trouble.

"I love the way I make you feel!" Jack expressed, resting his hand on her cheek.

"Jack!" Elizabeth breathed. "I only have a few minutes before my chauffeur takes me to my first lesson."

"Why do you think I'm here this early on a Saturday, Elizabeth?" Jack furrowed his brow.

"I see." Elizabeth's blush deepened. "Well, I look forward to tonight. What are you up to, Jack?"

"You'll just have to wait until tonight. Remember meet me at half passed five under the tree in the park!" Jack instructed.

"It's all I've thought about the passed two weeks." Elizabeth admitted.

"Good." Jack looked down the street towards the school and then back towards his home. Confirming that they were still alone, Jack took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms.

Elizabeth caught her breath as he tightened his hold on her waist. Jack lifted her chin to his and pressed his lips on hers, gently, but with great emotion. Elizabeth slipped her hands around his neck. _'Could this be how Romeo and Juliet felt when they kissed?'_ Elizabeth questioned inwardly as Jack pressed her head closer to him. His hands tangled in her hair. After a few more moments, Elizabeth stepped back slightly, catching her breath.

"Elizabeth!" Jack spoke breathlessly. _'Please say you'll be mine?'*_ Jack pleaded inwardly. _'Don't let me go without a promise this time?'*_ Jack exhaled as his emotions were starting to overwhelm his thoughts.

"What is it, Jack?" Elizabeth questioned, concern spreading across her lovely face.

"It's nothing." Jack stated, running his hand up and down her arm. "I'll see you this evening."

"It's a promise." Elizabeth replied as she walked back to her door. Looking back at him one last time, she smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Jack's dimples brightened at the prospect of seeing her later that evening. He had a spring in his step, but he couldn't make the day go any faster if he tried. He arrived at his house, Tommy out in the front playing with his train. Jack ruffled his head and headed to his room. Charlotte and Tom watched enter his room and shut the door.

A few moments later...*knock*knock*

"Come in." Jack replied.

"Son?" Tom walked in, leaning against the door jamb, he studied his sons shoulders. Jack seemed downcast and Tom wanted to help if he could. "What's wrong, son?"

"I'm getting ready for tonight." Jack stated.

 _'Tonight? Tonight, what's tonight?'_ Tom wondered inwardly.

Jack looked over his shoulder at his father. He waited for him to say something, but Tom just stood there, apparently lost in thought. Jack continued to pack his satchel for the evening.

"The Debutante Ball is tonight, isn't it?" Tom finally questioned, breaking out of his reverie.

"Yes." Jack began and turned to face his father. "Before you say anything, I know that I am not allowed, but Elizabeth and I are meeting up at the park. I better go get the morning chores done so I can set up for this evening." Jack announced as he brushed passed his father, heading to the kitchen to take care of the dishes and wipe down the table for his mom.

Tom scratched his head and smiled at how much Jack reminded him of himself. Tom patted his pocket and pulled his letter out to re~read it. He had to tell Charlotte his news, but he did not want to ruin a beautiful morning.

 _'I'll tell her this afternoon.'_ He decided inwardly. He tucked his letter into his pocket, then headed for the kitchen to say good bye before heading out to headquarters.

"Tom, are you leaving soon?" Charlotte asked him as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Dear. I just had to kiss you good bye first." Tom smiled broadly as he wrapped his arms around his Char. He kissed her chastely as their two boys were still in the kitchen.

"Yuck!" Tommy gagged inwardly as he caught his parents' display of affection.

"Tommy, lets go." Jack stated, as he pulled his younger brother out of the kitchen.

Tom rested his forehead against Charlotte's. They were both chuckling at their kids' reaction. Tommy was disgusted and Jack seemed to ignore it all together.

"Char, my Char! I'll miss you and the boys. This is the part of the job that has always been the hardest since our wedding." Tom confessed. He caressed her cheek, and rested his thumb under her cheekbone.

"Tom!" She replied breathlessly as she pressed her cheek into his hand. "Your job is making a difference. It's what you do that will speak into the lives of our children and to the community." Charlotte couldn't keep her tears in any longer. Tom caught her tears with his hands as he cupped her face.

Tom covered his wife's lips as she pressed her body closer to him. Charlotte stroked Tom's back, bringing them up to play with the curls at the nape of his neck. Their kiss was slow and sweet, gentle, yet demanding. Tom had to go to work, so he reluctantly pulled away.

"Tonight, Char! Tonight!" Tom cleared his throat. "We'll take the buck board and camp outside the city like we did when we were first married." Tom smiled, awaiting her reply.

"What about Jack and Tommy?" Char asked.

"Constable Avery advised that he would watch them." Tom chuckled at his wife's dubious expression. "Don't worry, Char. He is a confirmed bachelor and he has always been fond of Jack and Tommy. They will have fun tonight." Tom promised as he kissed her once more than without another word, he was out the door before Charlotte could object any further.

…

School was out and Jack pulled his brother Tommy by the arm as he was ready to get set up for the evening. Tommy was resistant, but once he told Tommy that Constable Avery was going to watch them that evening, Tommy couldn't run fast enough to get home.

Constable Avery was waiting for the boys, when the house came into view. Constable Avery smiled at the two boys. Tommy hugged him and quickly pulled him into the house. Jack followed briefly just to let him know that he had plans that evening.

"Wait, Jack?" Constable Avery halted Jack as he tried to head to his room. "Where are you going? Do your parents know what you are up to?" He inquired.

"I spoke with my Pa about it the other day." Jack told him. _'He may not have agreed, but I talked to him.'_ Jack thought inwardly, while smiling up at Constable Avery.

"Alright, Jack. I'm trusting that you have his permission." Constable Avery acknowledged. "Just so you are back before ten o'clock, agreed?"

"Yes, sir!" Jack saluted him.

In the park...

Jack set up the turned over box as a table, covering it with his mother's lace tablecloth. He had a candle in a tin cup and fresh flowers in his Ma's one vase. He waited as patiently as he could. It was only a quarter after five. He knew that Elizabeth would be arriving soon.

…

Half passed five came around...still no Elizabeth. Jack was concerned. He thought she would be here by now. He continued to wait, albeit not as patient as he began.

A quarter after six came and went. He was about to start cleaning up. _'I'll give her twenty more minutes.'_ Jack thought to himself.

Elizabeth finally arrived with five minutes to spare. She smiled at Jack and he blushed at how lovely she looked in her new evening gown.

Elizabeth blushed under his stare, adjusting her dusty rose dress at the collar, suddenly feeling warm despite the cool weather.

"I'm sorry that I was so late." Elizabeth began. "My mother would not let me come. I had to sneak out when she went to the kitchen to check on dinner. I don't know how much time I have before I have to go." Elizabeth breathed deeply, as Jack pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright." Jack lifted her arms into a dancing position.

"There's no music." Elizabeth stated.

"I can hear it." Jack stated as he began to sing a melody that she had been practicing during her piano lessons.

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth exhaled.

"Tonight is ours, Elizabeth!" Jack pressed his lips to hers and then continued to twirl her around under the tree in the park.

Elizabeth was elated to be in the arms of the young man who had captured her heart from the first day that they met. Jack twirled her away from him and then pulled her in so tightly that her breath caught. She had not imagined to feel a love so strong before Jack. She blushed as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes, getting lost in it's seas. Elizabeth inhaled deeply, trying to make this moment in time stand still. She knew that she would have to go back to the manor to await her 'suitable' escort. She loathed the idea.

A frown crossed her face, which did not go unnoticed by Jack. He matched her expression, misinterpreting it as something he had done wrong.

"What is it? What did I do, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired, concern sweeping across his face.

"Nothing. You've done nothing. Well that's not true...You've done everything. Everything right." Elizabeth shook herself out of her reverie. "I was just thinking about tonight and how much I dread standing up with someone other than the one I want to spend the evening with...You!"

"You mean that?" Jack inquired, his grin spreading to his dimples.

"Of course, I mean it!" Elizabeth smiled. She pressed her hand to Jack's face. "I just wish my parents could see how special you are to me." A tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Elizabeth!" Jack pleaded as he swept her tear away. He kissed her cheek, then pulled her closer into his embrace. "It will be alright. We'll make it work." Jack assured her. _'I hope it will work.'_ He thought inwardly.

"I'm not so sure, Jack. My parents, Charles, his parents all want me to be with him. This is my Debutante Ball, but it surely doesn't feel like it. Everyone is telling me what to do...everyone, but you." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'll never tell you what to do, Elizabeth. I know that they are not being fair and it is really unfair of them to tell you what they think is best for you, but they are your parents. As for Charles and his parents, who cares what they think. I care what you think. What do you want, Elizabeth?" Jack inquired as he caressed her arm.

"I want people to let me make my own choices and let me live my life the way that I want to...as an independent young lady who wants to teach some day and marry for love." Elizabeth stated with conviction.

"I want the same things for you! I want your dreams to come true, whether I'm included or not!" Jack affirmed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"In my heart, I know that you are included. You will always be in my life, if my heart has anything to say about it." Elizabeth pressed her lips to his cheek.

Jack lifted her lips to his and promised with all the love he felt for her, as he kissed her deeply. Elizabeth reciprocated his love and held tighter to his waist. She let all the thoughts of that night to fade away and allowed herself to melt into his embrace. This man who she vowed would always have her heart.

"I have to go." Elizabeth reluctantly broke free of his embrace. "My parents will be expecting me home to get ready for the Debutante Ball. I'm sorry, Jack! I'm so sorry." She tried to step away.

Jack clutched her to him and caressed her cheek once more. He gazed into her eyes, pleading her to stay with him. She hesitated, longing to just stay with him for a few more hours and completely forego the Ball. Her duty to her family would not allow her to do so, however, and she knew it. She must leave now if she was going to make it home before Charles would come to escort her to the Hamilton Regency Club.

"I can't, Jack! Please understand?" Elizabeth cried, not bothering to keep her tears locked away.

"I do, I do understand. This is just so unfair." Jack expressed. He kissed her quickly and stepped back slightly, still holding her in his arms. "Meet me tomorrow at the library?" Jack asked.

"I'll meet you." Elizabeth responded.

"Promise me?" Jack pressed.

"I promise!" Elizabeth tore away from his arms and ran back towards her home.

 _'I'll be there. I love you, Elizabeth!'_ Jack thought inwardly. He had planned to tell her, but a part of him wondered if he shouldn't be so bold in his declaration. _'I love you, my Elizabeth!'_

"I choose you, Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth yelled back to him as she turned to face him, before she took off towards home.

Jack walked home with a smile that shined on for miles. Elizabeth chose him. He could get through this night after all. He suddenly thought, _'What if I made an appearance at this Ball? That's what I'll do...'_ Jack smiled as he continued towards the Hamilton Regency Club. He was going to see her again, whatever it took.

Author's Note: What say you, #Hearties? I hope I haven't gone too far...I just wrote from the heart. I better finish getting ready for work. Love you all and so appreciate all your kind words of encouragement! Stay Tuned for Chapter 12: The Debutante Ball.

 _*Gus Pike's lines taken from Road to Avonlea_


End file.
